A Monster's Angel
by forgiven4ever
Summary: Why me' she asked, holding back tears. 'Because, you are my light,' he whispered into her hair. Even if he was a monster, shouldn't he have an angel too? AU. FFVII timeline. AerisSephiroth. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

::forgiven4ever walks in as the intro of 'Redemption' by Gackt plays::

forgiven4ever: Oh, yeah, I'm back and my next victims are none other than our beloved Sephiroth and Aeris.

Sephiroth&Aeris: Beloved?

forgiven4ever: Aw, come on, guys, you're one of my most favorite couples!

Aeris: We can't be a couple; he killed me!

forgiven4ever: Who cares? Okay, as I've said in the summary, this is AU, duh, otherwise Sephiroth kills Aeris and we don't want that, do we? Now, Sephiroth's a _little _OOC.

Sephiroth: How little?

forgiven4ever: Just the fact that you're hopelessly in love with Aeris. Don't look at me like that! There's not many of these! Also, since this is an Aeriroth fic, I can get away with lots of fluff. Yay!

Sephiroth: Can I run you through with Masamune?

forgiven4ever: No. I don't own Final Fantasy, if I did, I would have Vincent and Yuffie marry and Yazoo and Kadaj would have lived, and Aeris and Sephiroth would have secretly married and had five kids. This fic is dedicated to Masamune'sSong, Presa4ever, and of course, my sissy, shibara1310 though she loathes this couple, but she likes my story and that's rare.

* * *

_**Two of a Kind**_

She was a Cetra, he was a Cetra. She was the light to his darkness, pure, and holy. How he loved her innocence, her naïvete, and her beauty. Dark, eathy green eyes was the only thing that was dark about her,...that and her soft chestnut locks of hair. Bright, uneathly, Mako green eyes, and his long silver hair were the only things that contrasted his darkness. She was everything he wanted and could not touch and she was everything opposite of him, something that would never give into the darkness, his darkness. Not that he wanted her to submit to the darkness. She was the angel and he was the demon, but he wanted her to be _his_ angel. Five years her senior, but whenever he was near her, he felt five years her junior. She brought out the light in everything. On many oaths he swore to follow her and love her.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he scoffed. For some reason, he even wanted her to be the mother of his children. He never felt so compelling to have someone in his whole life. But when he first saw her, lying in her cot in the ShinRa building that fateful night, when he claimed Mother and slained President ShinRa, he had thought, for a moment, that she was an angel. He had meant to open his puppet's cell, he accidently opened hers. He had felt the urge to take her with him then, but managed to stop himself as he knelt down by her cot and watched her sleep. After taking in her beauty, he reluctantly pulled himself away from his angel. Wanting to know eveything about her, he searched for information about the beautiful prisoner. Smirking at his findings, he let his gloved finger run over her name that was written in haste upon the form.

Specimen: 370124-Q7-81

Name: Aeris Gainsborough

Age: 22

Occupation: Flower Girl

Race: Cetra

Indeed, the fact that this woman, this angel, was a Cetra first intrigued him. When the alarms sounded, he grabbed her file that was at least two inches thick, and made his exit. Later, the next morning, he was locked in a random hotel room, undisturbed, and lovingly turning the pages of her file. Learning of her residence, her likes, her dislikes; everything about her. She was perfect for him. They were both Cetras, the last ones, should they not bring their race back from extinction? After cleansing this planet, he would teach their children the battle tactics, destruction and death of their enemies, while she would teach them the ways of the Planet, the building of new things, love and life. It was a perfect plan, on his part, but what about her?

Sighing, Sephiroth turned away from the campsite of the AVALANCE group and walked back into the Shadows, which welcomed him with opened arms. How could she love him? Everything that she was against? He wanted her to be his, only his, not his puppet's. If he could make her see, see how flawless and perfect they would be and their future together, all would be well. Of course, he would not hurt her in _any_ way and he did not wish to diminish her purity and her light, and thinking of the short future ahead; he would give her his name, his life, and eternal love. As he lingered in the dark woods, Sephiroth smirked as he withdrew something from his trench coat. He stopped as he held out his enclosed hand in front of him. Opening his hand slowly, his smile broadened when the silver ring glimmered in the moonlight. Closing his hand, Sephiroth sighed as he brought his hand to his lips. Hopefully, one of these days, she would return his love.

"Aeris," he whispered lovingly into his fist. "You may loathe me for what I am about to do, but it is the only way of me ever having you." With that said, Sephiroth pocketed the ring and walked further into the darkness where no one but her could save him from his hellish reality that he was a monster.

§ã

Aeris awoke from her deep slumber. Fluttering her eyelashes to get used to the bright warmess of the sun's rays that filtered into her tnet. A smile graced her pink lips as she sat up in her cot and stretched herself herself like a cat on a lazy afternoon. Today, AVALANCHE was heading towards the Golden Saucer again and Aeris really could not wait to ride the gondolas, ones she heard that something magical between couples, first kisses are shared, proposals are made, and old couples rekindle their fire. Aeris looked at the ground beside her and gasped at her findings. There was a yellow lily beside her cot. There was no note to point out the admirer, but Aeris knew it had to be from Cloud. She blushed; she liked Cloud a lot, he reminded her of _him_, her first love, Zack Fair, but could never like him more than a friend. Besides, she knew Tifa had feelings for Cloud and she would not jeopardize her friendship. Simpering, Aeris shook her head as she delicately picked up the lily and placed it behind her ear, thinking that she should wear it out of gratitude for Cloud's thoughtfulness.

After freshing herself up, Aeris joined the others for breakfast. Cid was swearing profusely at Yuffie, Vincent moaned silently and continued to eat his breakfast. Tifa was stealing glances at Cloud who was staring off in space. Barret was rummaging around the campsite for the salt, and Nanaki and Cait Sith were having a scientic conversation that seemed to be about astrological signs. Aeris smied, settling down next to Tifa with a full plate. She loved traveling with her friends for they reminded her of a great big family with a lot of its quirks and arguments. Tifa noticed the lily in Aeris' hair.

"You miss your flowers?" Tifa inguired softly, like a friend concern for another's happiness.

Aeris turned her head to Tifa, her fingers flew to the flower pinned in her hair. "Yes, I do," she replied. "Very much. They are the only ones in Midgar, and I'm worried that someone would trash them in their holy place."

"Is that why they grow in your church?" Tifa questioned. "Because it's holy?"

Aeris blushed. "Well, they do need tending to from time to time."

"Where did you find that?" Tifa asked, pointing at the lily. "I don't recall seeing any flowers on the road."

"That's why I was so surprised to find one in my tent this morning," Aeris mumbled, fiddling with her utensil.

Slowly, Tifa's cheerful expression sadded and looked away. "Ah," was all she could say.

"Let's mosey!" Cloud's sudden outburst abruptly ended their conversation. Aeris sighed as she picked herself up, holding her nearly full plate. Helping her friends clear the camp, Aeris could not help but wonder if Tifa would ever see that Aeris had no interest in Cloud, that she was not competition.

When they arrived at the Golden Saucer, the gang went their separate ways in groups of two or three to cover more ground in search for Sephiroth and to hang loose. While dragging Cloud to the Chocobo races, Tifa gave them all a cheery goodbye. Cid and Barret cleared their throats and tried to slip past their group unnoticed, but Aeris shook her head when she spotted them going into a bar. Poor Vincent, however, was picked to be Yuffie's companion without his knowledge. It was after being dragged by a sixteen year old was when he realized was stuck with her for the rest of the night.

That left Nanaki and Cait Sith and Aeris, so they headed out near some arcade where Cait tried his luch to earn some gil by telling fortunes. Nanaki was wandering around the perimeter, keeping a wary eye on various people, determing that they were not Sephiroth in disguise. Aeris just stood amongst the crowd, looking up at the running track of the gondolas. Wishing she was up there, Aeris began to hum in tune with the song playing throughout the amusement park, and swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet like an innocent child. How she wished things were simple in life. How she wished she was back in Midgar, tending to her precious flowers. How she wished that she and Zack were on the gondola. Shaking her head at her silliness, Aeris turned to Nanaki who was eyeing a young man nearby, holding bundles of toys for his girlfriend.

"Red?" she called to him, using his nickname, over the bustle of the crowd and music. "Red!" The dog-like creature acknowledged her and flicked his fiery tail. "I'm going to an inn! Have Tifa call me later!" Nanaki nodded solemnly and focused his glare on another man, hobbling down the road with a wooden leg.

Aeris slowly made her way to a decent inn nearby. After making sure her PHS was on, Aeris climbed into the soft bed and was in a deep sleep before her head hit the pillow. Little did she know that someone was at her window. A shadow with gleaming silver hair and glowing Mako eyes.

§ã

Sephiroth was overjoyed, well, his cold heart lifted some, when he saw his Aeris wearing the lily he picked for her in her golden brown, silky mane of wavy hair. He had sat down by her cot and wistfully stroke her hair. Before he left, he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her fine brow. Afterwards, whilst in the shadows where the sun, even at its brightest could not touch, he discreetly followed the AVALANCHE group into the Golden Saucer and continued to shadow Aeris' steps when she went with the robot and the red creature with a fiery tail. When she started to hum and sway with the beat of the music, Sephrioth had noticed she was looking up at the gondola. He smirked, for he knew, just knew that his Aeris would ride the gondolas, most likely tomorrow night, considering it was too late now. Knowing her for only a short time, Sephiroth could already read her like a book.

Silently opening the window, Sephiroth slipped into the bedroom. He crossed the room and stood by her bedside. The PHS was blinking on the small nightstand, so Sephiroth weiftly, but gingerly picked it up and turned it off for now. Turning to her, he ran his fingers through her braided hair. He then pulled his gloved hand away and placed two of his fingers against his lips, biting the leather. Ripping off the glove and taking it from his mouth with his other hand, Sephiroth let his bare fingers gingerly run along her silken hair, smiling. Sephiroth tilted his head a little and wondered as he traced her bottom lip. Never taking his Mako eyes off his Aeris, he eased down on the bed. He stopped moving when Aeris let out a soft moan, turning over to face him. Propping himself with one elbow, Sephiroth continued to caress her face with his ungloved hand, loving the softness of her pale skin.

"My pale flower," he murmured softly, leaning in closer to Aeris' face. He placed ever so light kisses on her cheek, on her brow, and along her jaw, as if afraid she would break or even worst, wake up. Breathing in her sweet scent of flowers and honey, Sephiroth let his own lips brush ever so lightly against hers. One kiss was all he wanted before his plans took place. "Aeris," he uttered breathlessly. Her name was heaven itself. She was so pure and so innocent. Even if he was a monster, shouldn't he have an angel too?

Sephiroth was about to press his lips against hers when something flashed before his eyes, something throbbed in his head. Mother was scolding him once again. Biting back a wincing sound, Sephiroth rolled out of the bed and clutched at the sides of his head.

_You dare deny me, son?_ Jenova hissed in Sephiroth's mind. _You take me from the ShinRa dogs, only to place me in my old tank back in those damn mountains? And for what? For this __**child?**_

_Mother,_ Sephiroth retorted with some bitterness. If only she had not invaded his mind at _that_ moment. _She is a Cetra as well as I! Surely you, of all others, would approve of this match._

_She is one of them!_ Jenova hissed.

_We can teach her our ways,_ Sephiroth argued. _She also hears the Planet. The Gaia talks to her. It would be very useful to us. Our kind could rise up once more..._

_So your plan is to wed her, breed her, and what is this feeling I detect? Love? _Jenova sneered._ You don't even know if she loves you! And what about me? Are you just going to leave me here in this tank while you and this child— _

_No, Mother, _Sephiroth snapped. He was a bit vexed that Mother did not approve of this and also mocking his Aeris and his feelings. _It will take a lot of time, but Aeris will soon love me and our children will help restore our race._

_I shall deal with you later when you're not so love-stricken!_ Jenova screeched, and with that oath stated, Jenova left his mind for now. Sephiroth sighed, knowing he was going to get an earful from her later that night. He whipped back around, relieved to see his Aeris still asleep. He withdrew from his trench coat a white lily and set it on the nightstand. Flinching when he caught sight of his tattoo which was of the japanese kanji for 'best', Sephiroth slipped his glove back on. Still gazing at his beautiful Aeris, he bent down to her and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Soon," he promised fondly against her lips. "Soon, my flower." He pulled away reluctantly, turned back on the PHS and slipped out the window, giving Aeris a fleeting glance before he hurried away.

§ã

Aeris was awaken abruptly by the ringing of her PHS. Fumbling for it in the dark, her slender fingers felt the cold soft petals of a lily. Grasping its stem with one hand and searching the PHS with the oather hand blindly, Aeris groaned at the annoying ringing. She picked up the device and pressed the receive button. "Hello?" she croaked.

"Aeris! Where in God's name have you been!?!?!?" Tifa's voice screamed, Aeris held the PHS away from her ear. "We've been searching for you for hourse and we called you fifteen times already!"

Aeris rubbed one of her emerald eyes with the back of her hand. "I guess I was so engrossed in sleeping, I didn't hear it." Aeris then looked at the hand that had rubbed her eye and blinked. A white lily shone eerily in the darkness. "Hey Tifa? Is everyone there with you?" she inquired.

"Yeah, everyone," Tifa answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Aeris lied, setting the flower on the nightstand again. "I'm in the hotel by the name of Murphy's Inn, room 2B."

"Okay, I guess we'll lecture you more tomorrow, Aeris," Tifa declared lightheartedly. "We'll see you at breakfast. Night Aeris."

"Good night, Tifa," Aeris bade and ended the call. As she settled back down to sleep again, Aeris couldn't help but wonder who gave her that lily and why.

* * *

Nota Bene: This is the REAL Sephiroth. I made him have a tattoo, because I think Hojo's a sick bastard who would mark his own son as an experiment. Being the 'best' out of the projects in Crisis Core, Sephiroth would probably have a mark. Just my opinion. 

**(A/N)** Mwahahaha. Leaving flowers, Phantom of the Opera style. Okay, this was just something I came up with out of complete boredom and before being restricted from the laptop, I had to make sure no one had the same notion as I had. I even had to go on some M rated fics! -shudder- I am not doing that again, unless I'm writing a Dracimone fic for Harry Potter fans which might happen...someone's converting me to that pairing. 681 pages of romance. Ugh. But that's another thing. Okay, reviews and flames are welcome with open arms, but flames will be used to burn my neighbor's inflatable Santa and Frosty. God, I hate those things. Well, guys?

Aeris: You had him come into my room and lie in my bed?????

forgiven4ever: Jesus, you're making it sound like I put in a sex scene, which I'm _not putting in, _and Sephiroth still kept your honor.

Sephiroth, grumbling: I hate flowers.

::Aeris whips out a flowers and hands it out to him. Sephiroth grabs it and tears the flower apart::

forgiven4ever: Now that's mean.


	2. Chapter 2

::forgiven4ever rockin' to the beat to "Riot" by Three Days Grace::

Sephiroth: I think she's lost it.

Aeris, bobbing her head to the beat: I kinda like it.

Sephiroth: Not you too! What is it with girls and rock songs?-screeching of record-

forgiven4ever: Now look what you did! You ruined my beat, man. I was having fun!

Sephiroth: This is a fanfic about me and I was wondering if you updated, then I found you doing what you teens call dancing.

forgiven4ever: Shut up. Okay, shout out to blueravenchick for being my first reviewer! And a shout out to Kira-Kira Shiloh! Look, Seph! She gave you a flower!

::Sephiroth looks at the flower, growling, but then feels intimidated when two girls were shooting daggers at him, fakes a small smile and keeps the flower::

forgiven4ever: A shout out to SISSY! Thanks for reviewing! You all get Sephiroth plushies! And Sissy gets a pic of her Genesis! Now, don't own any characters from here, or FFVII, just my vivid imagination, if you can call it that. Lol.

* * *

_**A Night to Remember**_

"Really, Aeris, you scared us," Nanaki said to her that morning as the group ate their breakfast. Aeris repsonded by picking up her bagel and buttering it.

"I know, Red," she sighed, putting down the knife, "and I'm dreadfully sorry. I just sleep very deeply sometimes."

Yuffie loaded her plate with pancakes and syrup, a lot of syrup. "So, Aeris? What do you want to do today?" she asked with her mouth full. Vincent sighed and handed her a napkin to wipe her sticky chin. "Thanks, Vin!"

Aeris stifled a giggle at Vincent's impression and Yuffie's who was completely unaware he was shooting daggers at her, but then she cleared her throat. "Um, I was hoping to ride the gondola tonight at dusk, but I understand if we're leaving soon."

"No, we're leaving tomorrow," Cloud reported before taking another bite from his toast. "Hopefully, Cid will find better means of transportation other than the Tiny Bronco."

"Hey, watch yer damn mouth, boy!" Cid snapped harshly. "If if weren't for me, you, blondie, would have still been wandering aimlessly in the woods!" Cloud shot Cid a glare, who paid no mind to it as he sipped his tea.

"Do we really need to be in groups?" Yuffie complained. "Vinny's such a bore!"

"If I recall correctly," Vincent remarked cooly, "your idea of fun was stealing materia from paying customers. I was not going up to random people and try to strike up a conversation."

"Well, you guys are no fun to swipe from!" Yuffie proclaimed in her defense. "Cloud nearly killed me when he finally caught up with me!"

"Yeah, hanging upside down on one of those statues near Wutai with Elena," Cloud reminisced sourly.

"Okay! Okay! We don't need the details," Yuffie grumbled, poking at her half eaten pancakes with her fork. "But Cloud, seriously, can we just hang out alone if we want? We have the PHS and you can call someone to check up and junk if you want. Pretty please?"

Cloud sighed irritably. "Fine. But we all meet back her at 10pm. Barret? Cid? If you don't come back, I'll know where you are and we will leave without you."

Barret swore under his breath, and Cid dropped his cigarette his tea and swore in more tongues than there are. Aeris' eye popped at some of the phrases he shouted. Yuffie was the only one who was not even flinching, maybe it was because she heard this the other day. Cid dumped the ruined liquid out the opened window. Unfortunately, some poor old bum was drunk asleep when he was awken by sticky hot liquid splashing on top of his balding head, scalding it. As a shouting match began to flare up, Aeris and Tifa sought refuge, by going through a random tunnel nearby the inn.

When they stepped out, Aeris gathered her surrounding and realized it was the theater which ran the same play ever since the beginning of time. What kept it alive was the fact that after 49 couples, the 50th couple was doomed to dress up as the hero and the princess, who is captured by the evil dragon king. It was hilarious to watch a young man trying to propose to his firfriend in tights that were really tight and the shirt was a neck size too small. He passed out from lack of oxygen after he was confronted by the Evil Dragon King. As a natural habit, Aeris rushed to aid him, using a Phoenix Down, and two potions. In the end, the King knighted Aeris and had her wield the knight's cardboard sword.

After that, Tifa and Aeris left at around noon and headed towards the Battle Arena. Tifa wanted to test out her strength. Feeling that she should practice, Aeris joined in as well. She managed to beat down three of her opponents before admitting defeat.

"Hey, Tifa!" Aeris yelled to the other ring where Tifa was straddled over her oppnent and delivering series of powerful punches. Tifa jerked her head up at Aeris, her wine eyes wide with alertness. "I'm going on the gondolas! I'll see you at the inn!" When Tifa gave her a thumb's up and went back to punching her opponent's lights out, Aeris walked briskly to the portals and entered the one marked Gondolas.

Stepping out, Aeris saw the contraption and the toll booth in front. A young, handsome man in his eariler twenties flushed her a smile as she approached. His hair was a sandy blond and his green eyes sparkled with cheerfullness. There was something strange as well about his eyes that made Aeris' insides feel ice cold and a tightening knot in her stomach, but she overlooked it and returned his smile.

"One, please," she requested and the young man nodded and swiftly obeyed her bidding. Giving her the ticket, his cold fingers touch her palm, briefly, but still enough to cause Aeris to shiver slightly. The young man led her to the gondola and slid the door shut manually. Smirking, he peered though the window.

"Enjoy your ride, miss," his surprisingly deep baritone voice quipped and Aeris found herself watching this man's next movements with extreme wariness, but started to breathe unevenly, as the manager's long nimble fingers wrapped around the lever and jerked it towards him. The cart lurched unexpectedly, but soon it smoothly ran down its track, only slightly rocking back and forth.

The conductor watched the gondola run out of sight, his eyes now glowing a bright green, and his slitted pupils narrowed when he looked in he toll booth where a young man in his early twenties with sandy blond hair and blue eyes contorted with horror in a pool of his own blood and Masamune protruding out of his back. After retrieving the sword, and closing the door to the small booth, the facke pressed a few buttons and another gondola wheeled out just as the fake revealed himself as the silver-haired warrior. Then, pressing a few more buttons, Sephiroth simpered, strapping Masamune to his hip, and entered the gondola. The door slid shut automatically this time and lurched forward, running swiftly down its destined track. Sephiroth smirked as he could make out Aeris' gondola ahead. Soon, she will be in his arms and soon their kind will emerge once more, and she would be his queen. He needed her to go on in life.

Aeris shifted uncomfortably in her seat. That conductor really creeped her out and to think, she had to see him again at the end of the ride. She was definitely not looking forward to that. Feeling the decreasing speed of the gondola, Aeris stuck her head out the window, to see what was wrong. Strands of her chestnut hair wiggled free from their tie and whipped across her face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When she looked down, she spotted Cid and Barret, singing drunkedly and cheering everytime a firework was fired. Waving both arms, and yelling their names, they looked up to see Aeris, clad in her usual pink, though fuzzy, and they cheered loudly. They raised their mugs of beer to her before guzzling it down. Groaning in a frustrating manner, Aeris looked up at the starry night sky. Dusk had fallen sooner than she had thought. Blinking from the sudden eruption of red, yellow, and green sparks from the fireworks, Aeris sighed fretfully.

"I wish you were here, Zack," she whispered softly. After five years, Aeris still hung on by a thread of hope, that he was alive and would soon come for her. "Where are you?" she demanded the sky. She did not hear Sephiroth slip into the gondola with her.

From using the tracking, Sephiroth managed to climb into the window, opposite of the one Aeris was at. Taking cautious strides, Sephiroth closed the distance between them, until she was two inches from his touch. With another long sigh, Aeris turned around, only to face her worse nightmare. Her dark emerald eyes widened with horror, her mouth slightly agape, unable to scream. Rooted on the spot, Aeris made no move as he Mako orbs bore into the very soul of her, she was paralyzed by fear itself. She regained her senses when he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She reponded by squirming and struggling. Sephiroth only chuckled at her futile attempts to break away.

"Now, now, my dear," he chided lightly, closing the small gap between them and gave her swift kisses along her jaw line. "Don't struggle," he whispered into her ear, kissing it. "It would pain me very much should you fall."

"Fall?" Aeris demanded, struggling even more as he left trailing kisses along her cheek and stopped after giving her a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. He was going to throw her out the gondola, that had to be it...but why this closeness? She squirmed and tried to wrench free once more, but to no avail.

"Mmhmm," he murmured, his lips brushing against her soft cheek. "I can't carry you if you struggle, my dear."

"No!" Aeris proclaimed, resuming her futile struggling. "Let me go! I'll scream! Let _go!_"

Sephiroth replied by pushing her up against the wall, not roughly, and crashed his mouth into hers. Aeris whimpered and writhed as Sephiroth moved his lips over hers, clearly enjoying it. When he broke the kiss, he smirked as he rubbed his nose against hers. "I had a feeling you wouldn't go quietly, he muttered, giving her kisses along her jawline again. Planting a wet kiss under her ear, he brushed his lips against her ear. "_Neru,_" he ordered softly. Aeris' eyes rolled up and she collapsed in his arms. Sephiroth smirked, giving her another kiss on her cheek. "Soon, my flower, you will, in time, love me." He searched her pocket, finding the blasted PHS which annoyed him greatly, and threw it out the window. It landed near where Cid and Barret was who were linked arm in arm, singing obscene songs.

Gathering Aeris by slipping one arm under her knees and the other around her just underneath her shoulders, Sephiroth held her close to his chest, nestling his cheek against her soft hair. After planting another kiss in her hair, Sephiroth then fell out the window with his Aeris in his arms and just before they made impact with the ground, a large black wing shot out far-stretched from his back and flew high in the sky, disappearing into the night.

Cid and Barret, still in their drunken stupor, only whooped and yawped when they saw silver hair, a black wing, and a flash of pink. Cid began to hurl and Barret sank to his knees, they're cheering short-lived. The two then passed out right there in the street. Nearby, Aeris' PHS rang loudly, but was drowned out by the bustle of the crowd. The planet began to morn the lost of her last daughter, her pure tears raining down upon the crowds. The PHS rang and vibrated, but soon gave up its life too, as the harsh drops of water leaking through its plastic covering and drenching its wires. The green light faded and the PHS rang no more.

* * *

Nota Bene: _Neru _is Japanese word for 'sleep'. Tell me if I got it wrong, plz...

**(A/N) **Ok, it's 5 'o' clock in the morning, almost 6, and I'm going to sleep. I was going to post two chaps, but maybe I'll keep you in the dark a little longer just for kicks. Heheheheh. Flames and Reviews are welcomed by all means, but flames will be used to burn down...Hogwarts.

Harry Potter: WHAT?!? You can't! Hogwarts is my home!

Dobby: Then Dobby must do it sir, for Harry Potter's own good.

Gist: O.o';; Ok. I don't own Harry Potter either. Aeris and Sephiroth are a bit mad at me, but they'll be back later. The reason I came up with this fic was because of a five minute vid on youtube. In search, type FF7 Crisis Core - The True Account at Nibelheim Reactor, you'll see why. I'll give you until the next chap...hehehe. But it made me feel sorry for Sephy and he needed a girl. Aeris is the perfect canidate. See ya after five reviews! God bless!


	3. Chapter 3

forgiven4ever: Hey, guys! It's that time again for more fluffiness!

Sephiroth: I think you're deliberately choking us with all this fluff.

forgiven4ever: Shut up. Shout outs to my six reviewers who ya'll should be thanking on bending knee, because without them, there would be no chap. Jk. Shout outs to Kira-Kira Shiloh, Ranea, BlueWings92, pangpond, shibara1310, and Masamune'sSong. Now, Seph, you've stolen your angel and now, plans will be revealed to our flower girl...Mwahahahahaha

Aeris: So now I'm kidnapped and in the hands of some obsessed stalker.

Sephiroth: Hey!

forgiven4ever: Anyway, -singsongsy-Sephy?

Sephiroth: Gr.

forgiven4ever: You get to do the disclaimer!

Sephiroth: forgiven4ever does not own any of the characters mentioned here or FFVII, just this stupid plot.

forgiven4ever: HEY!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Trapped**_

Sephiroth descended ever so lightly at the entrance of Nibelheim as the sun's first rays stretched towards the sky. Looking down at Aeris, he softly smiled when he saw his angel asleep peacefully in his arms. His wing folded and merged into his back as he walked across the small town that he burned five years ago. ShinRa covered up his doing by rebuilding the small Nibelheim town and replacing the people with actors who would deny that the town was even destroyed. Sephiroth chuckled, stopping by the monument and looked ahead at his destination; the ShinRa Mansion. Cowering at the gates were six cloaked figures, waiting for him and his orders.

Briskly walking past them, the robed figures shrank back, hissing his name with high praise. Sephiroth only returned this undying gratitude with a smirk. It was only the beginning of the end of everything. He and Aeris shall rule over this planet; and their children after them. The planet will be pure once again with the new Cetran rulers. The front doubled doors opened for him and his flower, a clone was inside and he bowed to his knees to his lord. Ignoring his devout servant who bade the one winged angel a good morning and praise, Sephiroth ascended the grand staircase, looking at Aeris in a loving manner.

The old musky building did not look the same as it did when AVALANCHE came last. For one thing, the old, matted, and torn carpet was replaced with new red ones and everything was dusted and polished or replaced with new furnishings, especially the bedrooms. There was still a lot more to be done, but Sephiroth's little clones were quick in completing tasks. Two bedrooms in the right wing were cleared and cleaned. One was the guest room, small but suitable for short terms, and the other was a master bedroom complete with a bathroom and a window with a nice view of Mt. Nibelhiem. The ex-general entered the small guestroom, closing the door gently behind him with his foot. He then carried Aeris to the bed and laid her gently upon the mattress. Sephiroth noticed her large garden boots and began to untie its strings. After easing one of the boots off, he saw the sores on her small foot; it was the same story with the other foot.

"Oh, my precious angel," he whispered, gently rubbing her foot, avoiding her sores. He bent down and gave her ankle a soft kiss. "I'll heal these for you," he murmured, running his gloved hand over the blisters and revealed skin anew and soft as if the blisters and sores were not even there. Simpering at his work, Sephiroth planted another kiss on her foot before he collected the discarded boots by her left foot and set them down on the floor next to the left foot of the bed. Walking up to her bedside where she laid, he gazed lovingly at her. Daring to draw closer to this pure innocence that laid upon the bed, Sephiroth let his gloved hand finger her braid. He sat down on the edge of the bed, still stroking her braided hair. Then, taking her braid in his hands, he began to undo the messy plait, her long tresses flowed through his fingers. When he took out her ribbon, a bright green materia fell onto the pillow. Sephiroth's mako eyes widened a little before he gingerly picked it up. He knew exactly what it was; the White Materia, the only thing that had enough power to stop Meteor. Only the Cetras had the ability to summon Holy. Pocketing the White Materia and the ribbon, Sephiroth turned back to Aeris and stoke her hair in a loving manner.

"Your hair is more beautiful down," he murmured, bending down until his face was two inches from hers, taking in her sweet scent. "My Aeris," he whispered, his breath upon her lips, recalling her taste and wishing for more. "One day, one day soon, our race shall rise up again, my flower." Sephiroth let his lips hover over Aeris' for a short time before gently placing his lips over hers. It was more gentler than the first kiss, and softer as well. He loved the feel of her lips, though he wished she returned the kiss, and loved him...but...she would in time, he was sure of it. Sighing in content, he pulled away reluctantly and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he stole a longing gaze at her, slipped though the door, and looked at her again at her sleeping form as he unwillingly and silently closed the door.

Emitting the burning air from his lungs, he realized her presence was alone breathtaking, leaned against the door, the wood supporting his back, and Sephiroth stared down at the base of the rail as if it were more important in life, folding his arms across his muscular chest. Closing his eyes, he reminisced his Aeris in his arms. Before he could be enthralled by his memories of Aeris, the one winged angel felt another presence. He growled in annoyance.

"Three," he barked harshly, and the clone who had bowed to him at the entance, emerged from the dark crook of the hallway, hurrying to the summoning of his master. Bowing to his knees, the cloaked figure grasped at the hem of Sephiroth's trenchcoat, his left hand blackened by the mark of the numeral **III** just above his thumb. "Is everything prepared for the cermony?" Sephiroth demanded fiercely.

"Almost, my master," the clone hissed in an unearthly voice. "We need at least one more day—" he was cut short when Sephiroth seized him by his throat and hoisted him up.

"Then I suggest you start working then," Sephiroth snarled dangerously, before hurling Number Three to the floor, leaving him gasping and gulping for air. "Now get out of my sight, and have someone bring up a tray of food!"

"Yes, my lord," the devout servant spluttered, bowing for repentance as he backed away. "As you wish." He then turned around and fled from Sephiroth, swiftly running down the grand staircase to the first floor.

Sephiroth groaned irritably, leaning back once again against the wooden door. He hoped Aeris would soon awake from her slumber so he could tell her. Confess his love for her, and the next day they would be pronounced husband and wife. Very sudden, but it will work out. It had too. Sephiroth can only hope, pray, that his Aeris would accept him during this marriage. _But she will,_ he assured himself again. _In time. _He smirked, pulling out of the ring from his trenchcoat. Playing with it, he thought of his Aeris and the plans he had in store for them whether Jenova approved of it or not. Though, he had promised his 'mother' he would bring Aeris to her before the ceremony tomorrow. But that was later, Aeris needed her rest now, and Sephiroth stalked off to the staircase to see what was taking them so long with the tray of food.

§ã

Aeris stirred slightly before opening her eyes. Gathering her senses, Aeris concluded that she was in a dark bedroom, her feet were bare and healed from their blistering sores, and waves of her golden chestnut hair flowed over her shoulders. She gasped, bolting upright when she recollected what had happened, and began running her hands through her hair, breathing unevenly. Her materia and her ribbon were missing! Her birth mother gave her the White Materia, and the ribbon—Zack had given her that ribbon...Aeris frantically looked around the bed and the nightstand, hoping it was somewhere nearby. When she discovered that it was not in the room, she hugged her knees and rocked herself gently.

The door creaked open and the flower girl jerked her head up to see Cloud's nemesis, slipping into the room with a tray that was covered with a white cloth. A small smile graced his lips and he approached her bedside. Aeris moved away from Sephiroth as he set the tray down, removed the cloth to reveal a meal and turned to her.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned, sitting down on the bed. He retrieved something from the tray and twisted himself around to face her, cowering on the edge at the other side of the bed. Sephiroth stretched out his gloved hand out to her. In that hand was a crust of bread, Aeris could smell the garlic and butter, making her mouth water. Slowly, she inched herself towards him, her emerald orbs focused on the prize in his hand. Licking her lips, Aeris realized how hungry she was, reaching out for that crust of bread. Just then, the thought of poison flashed through her mind and jerked back her hand.

Sephiroth frowned. "What's wrong, my dear?" he questioned innocently. When she said nother, he shrugged and took a bite out of the piece of bread, disproving Aeris' thought of poison. When he finished the bread, he reached for the bowl of soup and offered it to Aeris. No answer.

"Come now, you must eat something," Sephiroth declared, stirring the hearty soup and blowing on it to cool it down for her in case she changed her mind.

"Where's my materia and my ribbon?" she demanded hoarsely.

Sephiroth simpered. "I put the White Materia in a safe place and I kept your ribbon because..." he glanced at the ripples of her golden brown hair, shining in the dim candle light on the nightstand. "Your hair's more lovely down," he murmured.

Aeris huffed, folding her arms upon her chest defiantly. "I want them back."

"And if I don't?" Sephiroth laughed. When she didn't answer , he set the bowl of soup back on the tray which laid dangerously too close to the edge of the nightstand, and turned to her, his eyes boring into hers. Aeris cringed and looked away. "Look at me, Aeris," he implored. When she did not, he reached for her, curling his fingers around her chin and turned her head to him. Her breathing hitched when she brought his face to hers and gave her feather-light kisses all over her face.

"Aeris," he whispered softly, his lips now brushing against her ear. His free arm snaked around her waist and pulled Aeris to him. Aeris gasped at the sudden close conteact. Her hands were upon his chest as a weak attempt to keep Sephiroth away.

"No, don't," she uttered in a vain and desperate assay to make him stop. "Please. Don't. Please. Just kill me now," she pleaded.

"Why?" his hot breath now upon her neck just below her right ear. Aeris winced, thinking why was he playing this game? Why was he toying with her?

"B-because...why else would you capture me?" she stuttered, finding it hard to speak. His throaty chuckle sent chills down her spine.

"There is another reason why I would kidnap you,..." Sephiroth murmured. Aeris' eyes widened in horror as a single, sickening thought pierced through her mind.

"No!" she cried out, pushin him away from her with all of her strength. "No! I won't let you!" Aeris exclaimed, her green eyes flashing angrily. "You'll have to kill me..." she left her sentence cold when she saw a twinge of confusion etched across Sephiroth's face.

"My dear, I don't know what you mean."

"No! I won't let you rape me! I'd die before you do..." her voice faltered once again before Sephiroth reached out and held her close again. She struggled as he uttered in her ear.

"I would never harm you." Scoffing, Aeris shook her head.

"For some reason, I find it hard to believe you." This outburst disturbed him greatly for he had thought she wouldn't be this difficult. He had known that she would resist, even loathe him, but he did hope that she would at least trust his words, even the slightest bit. It's hard to know that someone you love doubts you. But she would soon grow to love him, _almost_ as much as he loved her.

"Aeris, my Aeris," Sephiroth murmured in between light kisses on her jaw line. After giving her a wet kiss under her jaw, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "I would never, ever harm you. I would never forgive myself if I did." In his last statement, his lips brushed against the skin on her neck.

"Then what do you want from me?" she demanded in a strained voice. "If not to rape me, or kill me, then why?"

"I want you," Sephiroth answered between kisses on here neck, trailing up to her ear. He rested his cheek against hers, feeling the heat from the blushing of her cheek. "Your presense alone is a sweet toxic to me. You torment me. I want you by my side until the end of time. I want you to marry me, Aeris. My wife, my queen, and the mother of my children. We are so alike you and I," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "The last of our kind, my flower. Do you not wish to see our kind rise up again? I can give you so much, my Aeris. I need you. I love you."

These confessions made Aeris flinch. It also made her speechless when she realized the motive of him capturing her and wanting to be so close to her. His plans were more honorable than she had originally thought, but there was only one little flaw; she didn't love him! Now Sephiroth, giving her a kiss on her forehead withdrew, and lowered his head so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"Please say you'll have me, Aeris," he uttered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, savoring the light touch. "I can't live without you." He was about to claim her mouth when Aeris turned away. This action was like a stab to his heart. It saddened him, and yet angered him. Here he was, confessing his undying love, and she would not have it. But she will and she will return it, he just had to make her accept him, the plan he did not want to use for it would make Aeris loathe him even more, but what else was there to do for the ex-general? Sephiroth pulled away from the warmth of his lovely flower. "I should tell you,..." he stated coldly, fiddling with the lukewarm soup's spoon. "If you will not accept me, I shall have to eliminate your loved ones and drive Cloud to insanity."

Aeris whipped her head back to him, her jeweled eyes widened with horror. She almost didn't think that Sephiroth wouldn't sink that low, needling her into this...marriage. "You-you wouldn't," she whimpered, stammering. Tears threatened to spill over. Her friends, she could not let them die when she can save them, even if it meant to be in the hands of the devil for life. "Please," she begged softly. "Please don't kill them. I'll do anything!"

Sephiroth turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Anything?" he repeated silkily.

Quivering her lip, Aeris nodded. "Yes, anything, just don't kill them, _please!_" She gaspedagain when Sephiroth reached over and pulled Aeris close to him again. Her mouth crashed into his and whimpered as he moved his lips over hers. Sephiroth inwardly smiled as he held his Aeris closer and tried to deepen the kiss by taking her bottom lip and gently sucked on it, nibbling it occassionally. There was no response, but he didn't push her; he could certainly wait, but he wasn't so sure about Mother. Breaking the kiss, Sephiroth held Aeris to his chest, lightly kissing her hair.

"Will you have me then?" he murmured, running his finger through her hair.

"Yes,..." she replied so softly, like a breeze through the tree's boughs on a hot summer day. She let her silent tears fall. Sephiroth buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Aeris," he told her. "I really do. And one day soon, I pray that you will love me."

_That's likely_, Aeris bitterly thought. She fought back the second rain of oncoming tears. "Why me?" she questioned, trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"Because you are my light," he whispered into her hair. "The light to my darkness."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(A/N)** Meh, I know. It was kinda cheezy, but it's the only thing I can come up with that made sense. Plz don't flame me..-makes puppy eyes-

Awwww, poor Sephy's love is not returned. No worries, Sephy, you gotta a lot of fangirls.

Sephiroth: Yeah, but I still want the Cetra.

forgiven4ever: Oh, readers, about Sephiroth marrying Aeris like this; look at it this way. She will be bounded to him for life, cannot just escape, and I'll have fun with more fluff!

Aeris: So, I'm stuck with him?

Sephiroth: Yes, my flower, for all eternity! Be the light to my darkness! -grabs Aeris and kisses her-

forgiven4ever: Ok, take your snogging somewhere else. Now, I came up with this story because, in the vid I mentioned in last chap. Sephy discovers the experiments in the Reactor, wonders if he's even human, and he's called a monster by Genesis. Blah, blah, blah. But it was how he looked that did it. -sniff- Made me feel sad. Special thanks to shibara1310 for taking notes of this chap for me as I played FF12. Reviews and flames are welcome, but please remember that flames will be used burn Sephiroth's hair! So think of your sexy one winged angel's precious hair Reviewers will get a shout out and COOKIES! God bless!

Nota Bene: I changed Sephiroth's tattoo in the first chap, because Masamune'sSong had informed me that the Sephiroth AVALANCHE kept seeing before obtaining the Black Materia was Clone #1. Oops. This is not a clone. This is the real Sephiroth. I'll explain why in later chaps. Just don't flame me for getting that wrong, plz! Thanks for the info Masamune'sSong!


	4. Chapter 4

forgiven4ever: Hey, me peeps and boyos! Another chap in tribute of our beloved one winged angel!

Sephiroth: You've made me hopelessly in love with a girl I've killed in the game and you _dare _call this a tribute?

forgiven4ever: Oh, yeah. It's actually a fanfic!-smacks his forehead- Duh! Otherwise; we wouldn't be here. And admit it, you love it.

Sephiroth: -thinking- Maybe...-sees Aeris- Oh, Aeris?

forgiven4ever: Well, I'm sorry that it's taking me ages but hey, I got a bit behind on me Latin boyos. Hey, if I'm not updating lately, it's because I'm tending to my schoolwork, especially algerbra. Luv all my reviewers; ya'll get COOKIES! I got Oreo, Chocolate Chip, Girl Scout, Little Debbie, and PECAN! The nut of the south! Lol! Don't own anything but the plot, Sephy's a bit OOC, and AVALANCE comes for a cameo!

* * *

_**In the Arms of a Demon**_

Cid awoke with a snort and tasted the bile on the back of his fuzzy tongue. Sniffing and wiping his runny nose and the sticky saliva off his face with the back of his old, cracked, brown leather glove, Cid swaggered as he picked himself up and groaned in regret for his sinuses throbbed, threatening to explode. Looking down, his glassy and bloodshot blue eyes caught a doubled, blurry vision of a huge, crumpled mass, loudly snoring upon the pavement. Cid knew all too well of Barret's temper during a hangover, Cid backed away slowly, swaggering a bit, until he was a foot away from Barret, and groaned and sniffed loudly as he whipped out his PHS. Maybe if he called Aeris, maybe she could convince Cloud to wait up. He would for Aeris, he had the hots for her. It was not reciprocated, but still, it was useful to Cid and Barret at times like this. The pilot punched a few buttons and cursed when there was no ringing.

_She must have turned it off, _he bitterly thought, pocketing his PHS, Cid rubbed his now red eyes, trying to piece together what happened last night. _Brown box, something pink, something black and small nearly hitting his head, black wing, silver...Silver? Pink? Black? Aeris wore pink...Sephiroth had silver hair and wore black. What the hell happened?_ Running his fingers through his mussed up hair, Cid fumed and cogitated over the facts of the blurred colors and strained to recollect the hellish night. Then the inevitable finally struck him. Eyes widened as Cid pivoted on his heel and collapsed to his knees, shaking the huge mass otherwise known as Barret. Taking his broad dark shoulder and shook it boldly, vigorously, and bravely, Cid tried waking the man with the gun arm. "Barret," he hissed, seething through his teeth, gritting from the nagging hangover over him. "Barret!" He groaned when Barret only mumbled in some unknown tongue, swinging his gun arm at Cid to drive him away, nearly smacking the cursing pilot in the jaw. Rolling on his stomach, Barret let out a loud and long groan of pain.

"G–d—it, Barret!" Cid cursed, kicking Barret's gut hard enough to wake him, but light enough not to hurt him much. "Get your fat ass up! Sephiroth's somewhere nearby! And what's worse, I think he's got Aeris!"

This made Barret jump up to action, swinging his gun arm around, trying to aim the right Sephiroth that was spinning around him at this moment. "Wha?" he slurred, carelessly swinging that heavy metal gun around, looking around for the closest Sephiroth as he rambled on a roll of curses. "Da muzzerf—er's gonna pay. Where is he, dawg? Which one is he? He's everywhere."

Cid hacked and spat on the ground, wishing that it was the insane general's face. His glazed eyes blue eyes captured sight of some object that was different than the usual trash that littered the amusement park's ground. Curiously, Cid bent down and picked up the plastic object. It was a PHS; Aeris' PHS. He knew this because Aeris had wanted her PHS to be more than just a black plastic box, so to remove this problem, she had placed a pink flower stick upon the back of the PHS, on the lower right hand side. The peeling, wet, and slick sticker, rubbed off the plastic covering and stuck to his fingers. Cid turned to Barret, holding the PHS out for him to see. That was when Barret swore loudly that it even made Cid's stomach clenched and knotted.

§ã

"What?!?!?" Cloud screamed an hour later in one of the small roms on the second floor of Murphy's Inn. It turned out, when Aeris did not return, Cloud and the rest of the ganghad been calling the flower girl and serched for their companion until the wee hours of the morning with no trace of Aeris. "Where the hell were you two?!?"

Barret shamefully shifted his weight, before speaking up in his gruff voice. "Watchin' the whole thing," he grunted, keeping his head down.

Tifa folded her arms over her chest. "And you decided to wait until the next day, instead of calling us?" At this, Barret swallowed.

"I'm never drinking again," he vowed, swaggering towards the bed. Cid rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a remorseful sigh. Now, they have no clue to where Sephiroth might have taken her, and it was their fault. If only their memory wasn't foggy. Grunting as he sat down, the pilot copied Barret's movements and the AVALANCHE group turned to their young blond leader.

Scratching the back of his head, Cloud scowled as he thought. Aeris was now in the hands of Jenova's Spawn; that demon. Who knows what Sephiroth would do to her before killing her? Clenching his fist from the rage bottled up inside him, Cloud turned to the door, grumbling orders to his friends. "We're leaving."

"Where're we goin'?" Yuffie questioned, jumping from the bed she was sitting on.

"Temple of the Ancients," Cloud stated flatly. "He would use her to retrieve the Black Materia and kill her there."

"How do you know?" Tifa inquired, her voice strained.

"I don't," Cloud murmured. "But if we retrieve the Black Materia first, we can use it as a bargaining chip."

Yuffie waved her hands wildly to cease Cloud's absurd plan. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you hear what you just said? Uh, if you give the badass dude with the badass sword this materia, won't that mean he can summon Meteor and our planet's screwed?"

"Interesting vocabulary, Yuffie," Vincent murmured, his high collar obscurring the small smirk upon his lips. The ninja reproached with a scoff and boldly put her fists upon her small hips, trying to look intimidating, it only succeeded in making the sixteen year old look cuter.

"Yes, but Aeris,...Aeris would know how to stop it. She's a Cetra, isn't she?" Cloud left that question hanging in the thick air as he stalked off, leaving his friends to relay his plan. Tifa downcasted her wine eyes. Would Cloud have done the same for her if she was in Aeris' place? Sighing, Tifa got up and made her pursuit to catch up with Cloud before anyone could see her flushed face.

§ã

Stepping noiselessly over to his angel's room, Sephiroth leaned his head against the cold oak wood, letting his ungloved fingers slide down the door, following the streaks of the polish. He had left Aeris there several hours ago, giving her time to eat and sleep for some hours, the sleeping spell threw her sleeping habits out of order, but the after effects should lift up by now. Slipping his hand around the handle and silently opened the door, he stole into room. Sephiroth's enhanced Mako eyes scanned the room out of habit before resting his eyes on the small Cetra, whose sleeping form was familiar to the princesses in fairy tales Sephiroth managed to skim through before Hojo burned them when he was a small child. What was this tale his Aeris was imitating? _Ah,_ he remembered,_ Sleeping Beauty; the beautiful princess who was cursed to eternal sleep by touching...what was it? A needle? A spindle, that was it._ For a hundred years, the princess and her kingdom slep, until a young prince came and was so compelled to kiss the sleeping beauty before him. So he did just so, waking her up by true love's first kiss. Afterwards, they married and ruled for many years.

Crossing the room in long quiet stides, Sephiroth reached her bedside, observing her calm dreamy face that was captured in the throlls of sleep. The steady rising of her chest told Sephiroth that she was in a light sleep. Turning his head to the white china dish that served as a basin for the soup, he acknowledged the fact that the bowl was scraped clean. With a satisfied smirk, Sephiroth collected the bowl and retreated to the door, slightly opening it and setting it on the floor just outside the door, before closing the door again. Leaning against the door frame, Sephiroth gazed at the young flower girl. After a long silence, he teturned to her bedside once again. He let a small smile tug at his lips as he reached out and brushed away her sweeping tendrils from her face, his hand lingering upon her cheekbone. She shuddered a bit, but leaned into his warming touch, oblibious that it was Sephiroth carrassing her face.

"Aeris?" he whispered softly, bending his frame over hers. The angel asleep beneath him twitched and turned her head to the side, resting her cheek upon his ungloved hand. Sephiroth chuckled slightly, leaning in and nuzzled her face, breathing in her sweet scent of flowers and loving the touch of her skin against his lips. When his mouth touched hers, he spoke, causing his lips to brush against hers. "Hm, the fair maiden still slumbers," he teased in a whisp of a whisper. "Maybe a kiss shall wake my flower?" Smiling he placed his thin lips over her lusicious pink ones. As he moved his lips over hers, Aeris stirred and fluttered her eyes open to see Cloud's nemesis hovering over her and kissing her. Her emerald eyes then shot open and whimpered as she squirmed, trying to break the kiss. Sephiroth moved his hand that was carrassing her cheek to her chin, running a few fingers along her jaw bone and held her chin to constrict her moving. Aeris winced, knowing that Sephiroth could easily open her mouth and force his tongue in. But, what was surprising was that he made no move to deepen this kiss, just occasionally taking her bottom lip between his and sucked on it, sometimes nibbling on it. Tears that she had held in for so long spilled over, as she laid there, numbly accepting this kiss but did not return it, the same with Sephiroth's love for her.

When he tasted the salty tears, Sephiroth moved his left hand up her arm, across her shoulder, up the column of her neck to her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Then, brushing his fingers alongside her cheek, Sephiroth let his long fingers thread through her chestnut locks. Reluctantly, the fallen angel pulled away from those lovely lips which were slightly swollen and gave her a small smile. "Ah, my princess is awake," he said, giving her another chaste kiss. "_Anata was taisetsu desu yo,_" he whispered, flickering his eyes to her deep green ones which were the exact opposite of his own. His long curtain of silver hair tickled Aeris' cheek and collarbone. She shivered slightly. Sephiroth sighed, leaning down, placing his mouth on the corner of her own and kissed her for several moments before pulling away. Taking a lock of her hair, he played with it, twirling the silky hair between his thumb and forefinger. He then pulled away from her, instantly missing the warmth of his Aeris. "Come, we must go," he stated, holding out his hand to her, which was refused when she got up on her own. Another stab to his cold heart, the one he would only give to Aeris.

"Where are we going?" she demanded so softly, but one could hear that it was full of hatred, walking past him to reach the door. She gasped when his muscular arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, his face buried in her hair. Aeris stiffened when he began to talk to her lovingly in her hair.

"We're just to visit Mother," Sephiroth murmured, kissing the back of her ear. "Of course, she's interested in meeting my bride." Sephiroth used his free hand to brush away her hair over her shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck. "Are you ready, my dear?" His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes..." she uttered after a long while of silence, accepting this hellish nightmare she was doomed

to live in.

"Mmm," was all he said, his breath now blowing some strands of her hair a bit out of place. "Then, shall we?" he questioned, opening the door for his flower. He let her go from his grasp, so she can go through the door. Following her closely as she walked briskly, he stopped her at the top of the stair and offered her his arm. For some time, she just stared at it, but bery rluctantly and timidly slipped her arm into his. When she slightly touched his arm, a small smile graced the general's lips. He placed his left hand over hers, gently stroking it with his thumb. Aeris caught sight of his tatto and unconsciously touched it with the fingertips of her right hand, noticing that Sephiroth flinched a bit when she touched it. When she realized what she was doing, Aeris tried to withdraw her hand quickly, but Sephitoh caught her hand instead. She watched him rais her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckle, as any gentleman would.

Then he released her hand and Aeris let it hung limply by her side. Aeris continued to study his face, confused by his nature towards her. She had seen him before, on the ship from Junon. His Mako eyes that were now gazing at her lovingly, were full of hate and anger. But then again...when his eyes fell upon her, a flicker of something opposite of the hate flashed before his eyes. This made Aeris think; did he really love her? Or is he just sugarcoating his lust? And if the latter, why didn't he just keep her as his misteress, taking her whenever he felt like it?

_Because, Aeris,_ her inner voice snapped. _If you're conjoined to him, not only are you bounded to him for life, he has more right to touch you. You know, feel you up and start unbuttoning your dress—_

_Thanks for sharing,_ Aeris bitterly retorted. But, her inner voice was right. Why else? _Well, also his children would not be mondaji and be held in more highter respect too when the world ends. Oh, planet, why? _Aeris pleaded as she and Sephiroth descended the staircase arm in arm. _Why am I here with __**him?**__ Why do the fates laugh at my misfortunes? Why does he want me, reall? And why is he staring at me like that?!?_

_Daughter of Cetra, we know not,_ the planet answered sadly. _It is not suppose to be this way._

_You think you know everything, Gaia?_ one of the disgruntled Elders grumbled, nearly causing Aeris to jump when she heard one of the Elder's voices. _Like solving variables, prophecies are the same way. __**Two**__ possibilities, not only one. Like the other one; "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives." That one was for two possibilities..._

_That was totally different, _agreed the planet. _This is about Aeris and Sephiroth, not about some little boy in another life! It is known that this Jenova Spawn will summon Meteor and Aeris will bie by his hand after casting Holy!_

_It said 'he will take her', _the Elder growled. _You know as well as I do, Gaia, that it has more than one meaning!_

_**Elder!**_ Aeris screeched mentally in disgust, her teeth clenched, not really caring if Sephiroth noticed or not. Reaching the base of the stairs, Sephiroth had stopped for a moment, looking down at Aeris, seeing that she looked as though she was concentrating real hard on something. The one-winged angel knew that she was discussing something with the planet. Still intranced in her conversation, Aeris narrowed her eyes until the Elder apologized.

_Sorry, Daughter of Cetra,_ the Elder mumbled in a more collected voice. _But it might not be so bad if you marry this...man._

_Elder, you can not be serious, _Aeris dead panned.

_What?_ the Elder asked innocently. _And your child will bring balance._

_Quit quoting from other prophecies! _the planet yelled.

_I'm just saying how it is!_ the Elder retorted.

As the two continued to bicker, Aeris groaned, and rubbed her temple in irritance with her free hand. Being a little concerned, Sephiroth had touched her arm that was in his with his left hand. Aeris had not yet acknowledged the fact that her captor was trying to get her attention.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth's smooth voice broke through her thoughts. Aeris jerked her head to see the one-winged angel, looking at her with concern written in his eyes and holding her arm as if afraid she would vanish at that moment. It surprised the flower girl some. "Are you all right?" When she did not answer, he felt her forehead. "You're not sick?" he questioned urgently, wondering if the sleep materia had any side effects other than throwing off sleeping habits.

"No, no," Aeris manaed to say, swallowing thickly. "I-I just haave a headache."

Sephiroth let out a scoff for a reply, that made Aeris bite her lower lip. Leaning his head slightly to the left, he stared at Aeris, boring his eyes into her soul. "There's no need to lie, Aeris," he stated, though a bit coldly. He mentally smacked himself for being a bit harsh, but he _hated_ being lied to. "The Gaia is speaking with you..." he took ahold of her chin. "Am I right?"

Aeris quivered. "Y-yes,...she stammered. "I was just asking her a question."

Sephiroth simpered and raised his hand to her cheek. "About me?" Aeris gulped in response, afraid what he might do, but instead, he stroke her cheek lovingly and lowered his face to hers, kissing her temple. "I promise you," he murmured, his lips still brushing against her soft skin, "I will treat you right. Your Gaia need not to worry, my flower." Nuzzleing her face some, Sephiroth could feel Aeris stiffen just a little.

"Ahem, my lord?" a clone coughed, slightly, not wanting to interrupt him with his new queen.

Sephiroth scowled as he pulled away from his Aeris, turning towards his clone. "What is it?" he growled viciously.

"E-e-everything is ready for the morrow, milord," the cowering clone squeaked, bending his shadowed frame in respect for his rulers. When he looked up at his lord, the clone cringed, seeing Sephiroth's glare. Valuing his life, the clone turned on his heel and retreated back through the dining room and the kitchens. Sephiroth then turned back to Aeris, his hand still upon her face, brushing his white knuckles against her cheekbone ever so softly.

"Just one more day," he spoke lovingly, pulling himself closer and kissed the coner of her mouth. "Come," he beckoned, stepping away some, but took ahold of her small hand, leading her to the front door. "We'll be back by nightfall," he curtly informed the clone who was giving duties to two other clones. The one addressed took a sweeping bow with his left hand upon his chest for graditude. The numeral **VII** blackened his thumb.

"Yes, milord," Seven whispered in his unearthly hissing voice. "Milady," he acknowledged the woman beside Sephiroth and he and the cones then retired into another unfinished room, which, Aeris recalled was the drawing room. Sephiroth led her outside and they began making their way to the Nibleheim Reactor where Jenova waited for them.

* * *

**(A/N)** Okay, okay, I know you're probably sick and tired of Seph kissing Aeris when she's asleep, but this is the last one for a long while, thought I'd go out with a bang. Next chapter will be all about the visit with Jenova and after that, the wedding. Hmm. What would happen? And what of our AVALANCHE group. Cake, cookies, and fifteen plushies of your choice if you can guess what did the prophecies that were quoted came from. Aeris and Sephiroth are not here at the moment; they're a bit mad at me for not updating sooner. Anyways, readers and reviewers, so sorry I haven't updated in so long...I don't think this chap was that good. Cruel, evil, writer's block. Let me know if you liked it or not.Oh, a mere notice on another reason I haven't updated sooner this weekend; on January 26th, my mother's friend, a woman in her 20s was found dead. No one knows the cause of death and she left behind two small children and a husband. Pray for this woman's family and her children especially. Cookies to pangpond, BlueWings92, Kira-Kira Shiloh, shibara1310, WhiteInfinity21, MooglesLovePancakes, Masamune'sSong, and Presea4ever.

God bless.


	5. Chapter 5

forgiven4ever, walking in with a black notebook in hand: Has anyone been missing a black notebook? It reads _Death Note?_ Hello?

Sephiroth: Oh, that's mine.

forgiven4ever: Really?

Sephiroth: Yes...give it here.

forgiven4ever, flipping through pages: 'The human whose name is written in here shall die'? And there's a whole paragraph describing how Cloud should die.

Sephiroth: It's my wish list.

forgiven4ever: There's a time here. Midnight...hmmm...well, here you go. Hey, me peeps and boyos! Been grounded, shit like that. Blahblahblah. Anywho; hope you enjoy this next chap...a little more serious than the others. Don't own; _Final Fantasy 7, _or _Death Note..._lol.

* * *

**_Alone with an Angel_**

As the couple walked along the rocky and dangerous path to the Nibleheim Reactor, Sephiroth though about the first time he came through here, before he learned of the truth. Five years ago, Sephiroth walked this path and two bodyguards; 3rd Class SOLDIERs; mere children, unable to succeed into 2nd and 1st unless they really tried. There was a sixteen year old girl who was his guide and a fellow 1st Class SOLDIER; a rookie by the name of Zack Fair. Together, the five of them made their way to the Reactor. Now, he was walking the same path with his Aeris, gently holding her hand. In his left hand, he held Masamune, ready to strike any predator who would pose a threat to her. Aeris did not have anything to defend herself but her magic; still, it is not enough with some of the creatures here, infused with Mako.

"It's only a couple of miles," Sephiroth assured her, glancing at Aeris. "In two hours or so, we'll arrive at the Reactor; that is, if we're not ambushed by monsters every five minutes." Sephiroth had spat out the word 'monster' betterly as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. How he despised the word for it was what defined him; even though he was a Cetra, the Chosen One. Still, what an old acquaintance had told him, clawed at the back of his mind...

"_It's too bad, but unfortunately, you are a monster."_

He looked down at Aeris once again and saw a tear tracing down her cheek. Sighing, Sephiroth stabbed his katana into the ground and pulled Aeris over to a boulder off the side of the path and sat down upon the rock and pulled his Aeris onto his lap. He then stroke her cheek with his ungloved thumb, wiping away that tear. Sephiroth was grateful that he had left his gloves in his study for he loved the softness of her skin. Drawing closer, he gave her a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Everything will be all right," he promised soothingly. "Ssh, it's all right. Aeris?" Stroking her hair, Sephiroth leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, and I will never hurt you. You know this." He gave her a chaste kiss on her mouth. "Now, what is it?"

Aeris chewed her bottom lip. There were many things that were wrong and it concerned Sephiroth, but she could not risk his anger. But, there was also the Jenova factor; the Calamity of the Skies, the enemy of the Cetra and of Gaia, whose one goal was to destroy the planet. That bitter end was becoming more and more of the only outcome out of all this. Bowing her head, Aeris focused upon the path as if it was more important. Sephiroth kissed her forehead and cupped her face, lifting her chin so that she could look into his Mako eyes.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he inquired.

Timidly, Aeris nodded her head, at least she wan't completely lying, but she was more than just nervous, she was frightened half to death and she would be chained to him for life. She _dreaded_ tomorrow. Sephiroth let only a small smile to take over and pressed his lips against hers for a longer time than the first. When he pulled away, he raised his right hand and began to strok the side of her face gently with the back of his hand.

"I won't do anything, _anything,_ until you're ready," he promised softly, kissing along her jaw line.

Aeris blinked confusedly. "But," she spoke up, her voice very timid and soft. "I thought you need children."

"I want children, yes," Sephiroth confirmed, now rubbing his nose along her jaw. "However, I will not scar my wife. I don't want to have sex with my wife, I want to make love to her. I will wait for you, Aeris." Tilting his head a bit, Sephiroth planted a soft kiss upon the corner of her mouth, surprised and content that she did not flinch this time. "Now, let's go. Mother's waiting."

Obediently, Aeris got off his lap and gave him a nod, solemnly. She began walking ahead, not attempting to run away, but boldly walked down the path, as if accepting her new and unexpected fate. Sephiroth admired his Aeris for that; not selfishly thinking about her needs, but making numerous sacrifices so that others would be at peace; the perfect queen. After effortlessly collecting Masamune, Sephiroth followed his flower girl down the path, prepared to defend her if the situation calls for it. He could have caught up with her and held her hand, but he knew she needed some speace and time to herself.

For some time, they walked in silence, neighter of them spoke as they taverse through the treacherous path. Occasionally, one of those annoying bats came swooping low enough for Sephiroth to zap them with Blizzaga. Aeris hadn't stopped or even tried to attack with her magic, and she wouldn't for she would rather defend that attack. Her hair, however, was another problem; it kept on getting in her face, obscurring her hindsight. She needed a hair tie. Frustrated, she started to run her fingers through her hair, gathering all of her hair in one hand. This was not working.

"Trouble?" Sephiroth's suave voice interrupted her thoughts as he drew close to her, his chest was shy from touching her back by mere inches.

"Um, I need to tie my hair back," Aeris timidly told him. "It's, um, getting in my way." _Oh,_ she scolded herself bitterly. _Don't show weakness. He may have hounded me into this so-called nuptial, I may be stuck to him for the rest of my life, and have me as his prisoner, but I will not show weakness, least of all to him._ She involuntarily let out a shiver when his ungloved and icy hand touched the base of her neck.

"Let me," he offered and lovingly slipped his hand into the wavy and silky mass of her sun kissed curls and gathered her hair with one hand and searched his pocket for the tie he took from her earlier with his other hand. When he found what he was looking for, Sephiroth completed the task by tying Aeris' hair back into a low ponytail. He ran his fingers through her locks in one final languid stroke, and gave her a soft, damp kiss behind her ear before pulling away and sauntered ahead of her, his long curtain of silver billowed in the wind. Aeris said nothing, but followed Sephiroth the rest of the way.

An hour later, they arrived at the place where the creaky, old, wooden bridge that used to connect the two cliffs. Now, it still hangs limply on the other side of the cliff, waiting for someone to come and fix the bridge. Unfortunately, no one wanted to. Sephiroth didn't mind for he could easily jump across, but he wasn't sure about Aeris. Turning to face her, Sephiroth was surpised to see her not a long ways off, carfully stepping around the loos sharp rocks and humming ever so softly. Then, her mouth began to form words to the unknown melody.

"_Ieyui Nobomenu Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasatekanae Kutamae,_" she sang softly, jumping over a loose rock. Sephiroth had heard the song before in his childhood, but always shrugged it off. When Aeris lilted that song, he could not help himself but listen to the soft spoken words from his angel's mouth. Unfortunately, Aeris looked up and caught him staring at her, she immediately stopped singing, her eyes widened with fear as if she were a nymph spotted by a mortal in the glen. Sephiroth beckoned her to come forth, and she reluctantly did so.

"What's wrong?" she inquired in that melodic voice the one winged-angel adored so much. He noticed that her voice was a lot stronger than earlier. Looking past the fallen angel, she groaned softly when she saw the bridge, still hanging onto the cliff on the other side. "Is there any other way?"

"Yes," Sephiroth smirked, leaning towards her, his silver hair flying wildly about him. "You see," he stated as he took a step towards her, the wind now blowing in his direction so he caught a whiff of her floral scent from her hair. Sephiroth never lost his smirk as he circled around her. "Five or so years ago, I came here; still blind to the truth, that is, of course, before we made our way to our mission; checking out the Niblehein Reactor. Our guide led us through here and the bridge snapped, causing all of us to fall down into the depths below." He paused to lean forward a bit and looked down at the blackest depths and simpered, sliding his bright orbs over to see his Aeris leaning forward also, timidly looking down at the rocky gorge below. Sephiroth straightened himself, pivoting around to face Aeris fully with another smirk.

"But, as you see, my dear, I am alive more or less, and your two little friends survived," he said. "There is a path down there, but it is longer and more dangerous." Sephiroth lifted Masamune up a bit, pointing to the path across. "That path is much shorter and relatively safe."

"I know," Aeris spoke up, though her voice was at again in a whisper. "Tifa and Cloud told me when we came by a month ago."

"I'm just giving you the options," Sephiroth informed her with a smile, lowering his katana. "You my dear, are permitted to choose which path we should journey on." A coy smile now etch across his face when he added, "Either way, Aeris, I do have to carry you."

Aeris chewed on her bottom lip in thought for the second time that day, debating on which path to take. One would be excellent for experience in battle, but a longer trip with Sephiroth. The other was much shorter, and there was less chance of getting eaten byu a hungry dragon. It didn't matter which path she chose, Sephiroth would have to carry her, across or down. _Ugh, impossible, _she bitterly thought as she thoroughly anaylzed every aspect of this situation. No dice, so to say. She raised her head to the man who had stolen her to give him her answer.

"The short way," she declared boldly.

"Wise choice," Sephiroth murmured softly, drawing closer to Aeris. Slipping an arm around her waise, he pulled her close. Aeris dared to look up at him and blinked in confusion, seeing his expression which consisted of an impish grin. She was about to speak when he shushed her by placing his fingertip upon her lips. "Though," he continued in the same loving manner, "to cross the River of Styx, you must pay the toll."

"What is it?" she questioned, her words a bit muffled because his finger was still pressed against her full pink lips.

"Well, usually, the toll is for milady to grant the ferryman the coin you should have under your tongue, but I don't believe you have it," Sephiroth stated, leaning in closer to his Aeris. "But, for the Lady Persephone, all she needs to cross is to give her Lord Hades a kiss." Closer he came, until their noses were almost touching. "Well? I can't let you pass until you pay," he teased, smirking.

At first, Aeris felt like slapping him, but that wasn't going to be a good thing to do with a man who could easily crush her with one arm. He said he would never harm her in any way, but Sephiroth can look intimidating without even trying. Aeris raised her trembling left hand and turned Sephiroth's face to the right. Then rolling up to the balls of her feet, she pressed her lips against his cold, pale cheek.

Sephiroth loved the soft petal-like lips upon his skin. He never thought Aeris could make him dazed from a peck on the cheek. Perhaps it was her Cetra blood that made her irresistible in whatever she did. He almost groaned aloud when she pulled away quickly and bowed her head in a sad attempt to hide the crimson color that that began to spread over her cheeks, making her the innocent maiden she was. He simpered as he turned his head back around and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against her temple very gently. After a few moments, he pulled away. "You may pass, my flower," he whispered.

"Hold onto me," he requested and Aeris was very reluctant, but she wrapped her arms around his neck unwillingly, and held onto him as if she was embracing him. Sephiroth waited a moment to savor this before he slipped his left arm around the underside of her knees and held her close to his chest and then kicked off the ground effortlessly.

As they glided over to the other side, Aeris reflected over the price to cross the treacherous gorge, and the price for Sephiroth to spare her dear friends. She hoped they were not too worried, and hopefully they could obatin the Black Materia and everything will be in Fate's hands from there. They landed gently on the other side that was not humanely possible. Sephiorth began to walk with her still in his arms. Aeris squirmed a bit, but he ignored her demands.

"I can walk," she protested, still struggling in his strong arms. "Put me down."

"I'm practicing," he told her slyly.

"Practicing what?"

"On how to carry you after the ceremony tomorrow," Sephiroth simpered, rubbing his cheek against her soft hair. "I can't just leave my bride standing at the altar, can I? Besides," he added matter-of-factly, "it's too rocky here and I don't want you to twist your ankle in those things." He nodded off to the shoes, not losing his pace once.

"They're my gardening boots," Aeris returned defensively. "These are the only shoes I can walk in comfortably."

"So comforting, yet they give your pretty feet blisters, my flower?" Sephiroth quizzed, and Aeris shrank in his arms under his gaze.

"So you're the one who healed my blisters," she muttered; Sephiroth heard her.

"Of course," he stated. "I couldn't leave you with those annoying blisters. You would have complained long ago about them. I saved you the trouble and pain."

"I thought my Restore Materia did the trick," Aeris tossed back, defending her precious boots. "I couldn't feel them."

"You had tied your boots too tight, cutting the circulation to your feet," Sephiroth explained, the furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought. "Have you been to Icicle Town recently?" he queried.

"Why?" Aeris questioned, her words almost caught in her throat. _He can figure out where we've been?_

True, they had gone there before returning back to the Golden Saucer, but they did not stay very long. They were not supposed to be there. Cloud had read the map wrong again. Good thing they had the buggy. The bad thing? Not enough gil or experience.

"I think you might have a small case of frost bite," the falled angel deduced thoughtfully. "That can happen when you have boots twice the size of your feet and no socks at that.

"It has comfortable padding in them!" Aeris protested.

"Nevertheless, once we get back, I want to treat it," he said. Sephiroth did not wait for an answer, for he was going to treat it, despite the protests she may proclaim. None came. _I've got to find some shoes for her. She is not wearing those godforsaken heels tomorrow if she's in pain. Flats should do just fine. _"What were you doing up there in these clothes and the weapons you had?" he questioned. "The fiends there could have killed you with one strike."

"We were in the buggy most of the time and we ran from the fiends," Aeris replied. "We took a wrong turn. We were trying to follow you."

"Ah, but I've been following you, my Aeris," Sephiroth smirked, kissing her hair. "Ever since you and your friends departed from Rocket Town. I must admit; you frightened me some when you jumped onto that plane."

"We were just fine," Aeris returned with a tang of bitter. "You weren't exactly careful, slinging Jenova parts at us."

"I made sure that Mother wouldn't hurt you," Sephiroth explained. "I told her not to hurt you. She didn't, did she?" his tone was dangerous now and his eyes were glowing with fury. Aeris furiously shook her head.

"No! No!" she cried.

Sephiroth held his bright angel closer, trying to soothe her. He didn't mean to snap at her. "Ssh, ssh, it's all right. Mother didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No..." Aeris answered softly, her lips quivering. "No, I wasn't in the fight, unless they needed me."

"Good," Sephiroth answered and continued to journey down the path.

"Can you put me down now?" Aeris asked hesitantly.

"No."

§ã

It was the same as always; towering, dark, mysterious and beheld many evil things. And in the depths of that bewitched place was the Calamity, awaiting their arrival; the monster and the angel's. She had been tapped in this damn tank before for many years, until her son, the Chosen One, freed her. Then, she was dragged back to ShinRa headquarters; well, her body anyway. She had called to him, encased in his crystalized prison. Without using the Black Materia, Jenova had managed to release Sephiroth. The Mako itself bent to her demands. Sephiroth now only needed the Black Materia to unleash Meteor to take this planet and make it anew. However, it was the flower girl which made him put his plans aside for now. How this girl infuriated Jenova.

Outside, Sephiroth approached the Reactor with Aeris still in his arms. Aeris had given up in trying to get Sephiroth to put her down. The cold, harsh winds blew the fallen angel's silver hair about them, almost shrouding the both of them. Sephiroth stopped in front of the Reactor and smiled, looking up at it and nestled his cheek against Aeris' hair.

"Just inside," he murmured lovingly and set her down for the first time since they crossed the gorge. "Come." Taking ahold of ther hand, Sephiroth guided her up the steps and into the Reactor where his mother awaited for their arrival. Upon entering the Reactor, a wave of reminisce washed over the fallen angel.

_The rookie 1__st__ Class SOLDIER sauntered up the metal staircase, his boots clanking in rhythm, before noticing the wording above the door. Edging closer, the young Zack Fair questioned himself about this._

"_Jenova," he uttered almost breathlessly. "What is it?" On instinct, he tried to opened it, using the pad, but it was no use. "The lock...I guess it won't open, huh?" The young man turned to leave, but when he recalled the name, he doubled back. "Jenova!" he exclaimed. The very same name Sephiroth had declared his mother's name to be. His breathing now coming out in labored pants, Zack whipped his head to his superior who was searching around the containers off to the left of him. _

"_So this is the cause of the disturbance," Sephiroth muttered, glancing into the containers. "This section is broken." Sephiroth glanced up, fully facing his companion. "Zack...shut that valve over there." The general then turned his attention back to the containers. "Why did it break?" he questioned himself, walking over to another container. Behind him, he heard Zack pressing a few keys at the control pad, shutting down the valve. Then, Zack sauntered over to him, and Sephiroth stepped aside so that he too would witness the horror of the ShinRa Electric Company._

_Seeing the creature inside, Zack jumped and stumbled. "T...this is..." he stuttered, forgetting momentarily how to form words. He looked up at his superior for answers._

"_Normal SOLDIERs are people who have been showered with Mako," Sephiroth began, helping Zack up. "You are different from an ordinary person, but still, you're human." He wheeled around and looked into the porthole once more, staring directly into the eyes of the monster residing there. The monster that had his eyes. "But these...what are they?" he questioned himself, before facing Zack again. "In order to make you unequal, you're immersed in high level concentrations of Mako."_

"_This is...a monster?" Zack demanded hoarsely, his grey eyes widening._

"_Yes. Created by ShinRa Company's very own Professor Hojo. This grotesgue creatures created using Mako energy, that is the true identity of these monsters."_

"_You said normal SOLDIERs before," Zack recalled. "Does that mean you're different?"_

_Unfortunately, his superior was unable to reply. Sephiroth winced and clutched his head, staggering as he shook uncontrollably, taking in labored breaths. Zack reached out to help him, but the general shoved him away, before blinking in realization._

"_It can't be," he whispered. "Was this how I was born? Does this mean I am the same as these monsters? Ever since I was a child, I've felt it. I was different from them. I believed there was a special reason for my existence. But this...this was not what I meant." Sephiroth raised his hands before his face. "Am I...even human?"_

"_It's too bad, but unfortunately, you are a monster."_

Sephiroth snapped out of his trance when he spotted Aeris, walking about the room, taking in all of the coldness, the cruelty, and the horror. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?" Sephiroth inquired smoothly, coming up behind her.

"No," Aeris answered softly, still looking around the room, her back still to him. "It feels like death here. Torture. Sadness." Aeris inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before finishing her thoughts. "Evil."

Sephiroth did not reply to this, but instead, he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and buried his face in the crook of her neck. For some time, he held her in this position. She fitted perfectly in his arms, he had noted, kissing her neck. The collar of her red jacket rubbed harshly against his cheekbone and it irritated him. No matter, no matter, she will not have the jacket for long. Rubbing his nose along the length of her jaw, Sephiroth smirked and kissed her just under her jaw. Unbeknownst to him, Aeris was clenching her fists. Sephiroth moved his hands to her arms and wheeled her around so that she would face him. Boldly, Aeris returned his gaze, one with not feat, but one with determination not to give up. Sighing, Sephiroth leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"One day," he promised, now kissing her fine brow, "you'll see." Softly, he kissed her eyelid, and then her cheek. "My Aeris," he whispered, curling his fingers around her chin and tilted her face upward, so that she would look into his Mako eyes. "Soon, you will accept it." Gently, he let his thumb trace her full lower lip. Closer he came, Aeris' eyes now glistened, not wanting any of this. His other arm snaked around her small waist and pulled her to his chest. Aeris was not prepared, so she had her hands upon his chest to prevent colliding into him. Her fingers were lightly touching his bare chest and the black straps which portrayed the emptiness of lacking a heart. He had none.

His skin was cold and hard like marble; that was all Aeris thought as her captor's face was mere inches from hers. Then, before she could even think, his mouth descended upon hers. The kiss was slow, lazy, and one-sided. As he continued to kiss her, he lifed his hands to her face and cupped his hands around her soft face, his left thumb stroking her cheekbone. Hearing her muffled whimpers when he pressed her against the cold steel wall, Sephiroth ran his hands down her slim neck, over her round shoulders, and down her arms until he reached her own hands. Still kissing her, Sephiroth laced his long fingers with hers.

"_That's too bad. Unfortunately, you are a monster."_

_That may be, but I have my angel. That's all that matters, _Sephiroth thought in content, breaking the kiss momentarily to see his angel's beautiful face before he kissed her once again.

* * *

**(A/N)** Ay yai yai yai yai...yaoi! Whoa, that was bizzare. Okay, okay, I know I said that the wedding was in the next chapter, but this is too damn long, so I broke it in two chaps. Sorry. Hope this wasn't too cheezy are any shit like that. The cruelities of writing what was on my mind at the time. Ugh. Okay, next week, we'll get in a conversation with Mommy and _THEN_ we'll get to the wedding! Promise! Flames and Reviews are welcome, but flames will be used to burn Zexy's books.

Sissy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

forgiven4ever: Ow...Special thanks to Loving for correcting me about the Japanese phrase Sephiroth said in the last chap. Sephy plushies to you! Oh, and a shout out to...Moonshine's Guide for getting all the prophecies correct! Oh, and Shibi the Great gets hugs and kissys from me for being my sissy. lol. Reviewers get L plushies from Death Note! Lame, but ran out of Sephy plushies. Sry.

Aeris: Why are you having him making out with me in every chapter?

forgiven4ever: Because I wanna...so there! Nyah!

Sephiroth: Be more mature, please. -writing in Death Note- Mwahaha.

forgiven4ever, playing PS3 at midnight: Aw, man! Cloud! Stupid Seymour summoned Anima and killed Cloud with Oblivion!

Sephiroth: O.O;; I thought Seymour was in FFX.

forgiven4ever: Yeah, I changed Tidus to Cloud. Gotta problem with it?

Sephiroth, slamming Death Note shut: Dammit. Just my luck. Death Note getting confused with CG characters.


	6. Chapter 6

forgiven4ever: -singing old Death Note theme-

Sephiroth: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! It's been this way ever since she got into Death Note!

Aeris: It was too dark for my taste, so I didn't watch it. What happens?

Sephiroth: A kid gets a hold of a notebook and kills people with it. Lots of people dying from heart attacks. How lame is that!?!?!?

forgiven4ever: Ok, ok, enough of Death Note...though it's my new fave anime! My fave character died, so I'm a little remorseful today. But...I am _so_ happy!

Sephiroth: Why?

forgiven4ever: Because two authors, who have written some awesome Aerioth fics have reviewed! Thankies to Ardwynna Morrigu and turtlerad17! You get Aeris and Sephy plushies! Plus, some strawberry shortcake. Enjoy the chap! I don't own...if I did...Sephiroth would have taken Aeris away from the Temple of Ancients instead of stabbing her. Lol. Shout-outs to; pangpond, AthenaChrome, MooglesLovePancakes, Moonshine's Guide, Kira-Kira Shiloh, and to Dreams of Faith! And to my anonymous reader; Shineko!

* * *

_**Only for You**_

_Sephiroth!!_

The one-winged angel growled, accidently biting Aeris' lower lip. She let out a soft cry and squirmed even more in his grasp. He tried to resolve this by lightly kissing her bottom lip as an apology. Then he pulled away, murmuring his apologies and giving her a soft kiss on her jaw. Scowling, he turned away, looking up the metal staircase which led into the confinement area where Jenova waited for the couple, in that godforsaken tube she was in five years prior. Sephiroth tried to soothe the oncoming headache he was receiving from Mother by rubbing his temples slightly.

"Yes?" he demanded in a low voice through clenched teeth.

_Don't you __**dare**__ talk like that to me!_ Jenova's voice hissed. _You are here to bring __**her**__before me, not bring her here to have sexual intercourse with her!_

_I wasn't doing that, Mother, _Sephiroth explained calmly, though he was gritting his teeth. _Can I not kiss my future bride?_

_Not now! _Jenova screeched. _I don't care what you do with her afterward, but I want to see her now! Is she really worthy of you? I need to see her. What if she has power stored away in that flimsy frame of hers? What if, one of these days she goes against us?_

_She won't,_ Sephiroth assured his mother. _I've taken her White Materia and locked it in a safe place._ The one-winged angel stole a glance at Aeris, smirking a little as he looked at her head to toe. She was very slim, but her assets where nicely formed. Sephiroth found himself feeling a bit heated, and looked away, just in case his face was giving away something mortals called blushing, though Sephiroth had never blushed before, so he would never know how childish his face would look and he wasn't about to find out._ And I wouldn't say that her frame is flimsy, _he added to himself, but Jenova heard him.

_What was that?_

_Nothing, Mother, _Sephiroth mentally sighed. _We're coming up._

_Now. Not a minute later. Now, _Jenova insisted, nagging him.

Sephiroth shook his head and turned to his Aeris, who still had her back against the wall, her beautiful lips were slightly swollen, and there was a bit a fear in her eyes, but she tried not to show it. Her beautiful emerald orbs nervously glanced up the metal staircase and back at Cloud's nemesis. There was a sadness in her eyes that made Sephiroth go up to her trembling form and hold her. Her shuddering breaths ceased and she tensed in his arms.

"Ready, my flower?" he questioned softly, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, giving it a butterfly caress. He felt Aeris involuntarily shivered, and tried to soothe her by brushing her left shoulder gently with his right hand which was wrapped around her. Aeris' shoulders released some tension, and Sephiroth smirked, nuzzling her cheek, and then kissed her there. Reluctantly, he pulled away, looking into Aeris' emerald orbs, and raised his left hand to her cheek, letting the back of his hand stroke the side of her face gently. Soon, Aeris and he would be joined in matrimony, and soon, they will reign as the new Cetran rulers. Their children would live in a bright new future that laid just ahead of them.

Aeris bit her lip as she nodded her head once, and Sephiroth leaned in closer to her, giving her a chaste kiss. Sliding his hand into hers, Sephiroth led her gently up the cold, metal staircase, each metal step sounding their approach. Aeris could only look down at her feet, seeing some silver strands blowing into her sight. In one moment, in discreet, one tear rolled down her cheek and fell silently, splashing upon the tip of her boot, the brown leather drank it with no sound that would betray her. She was was content that Sephiroth did not see it, otherwise she would be back against the wall once more, with his arms trapping her there, trying to soothe her again. She was not too keen to get back into that position again any time soon.

As they reached the landing, Sephiroth stopped, turning about to face her, taking both of her small slender hands in his own and glanced up at the door, before looking down at Aeris. He saw the hidden fear in her eyes, even though she did very well to put it aside, even though she tried to rid of it, she was still frightened. Sephiroth deduced that his mother was the cause of this sudden emotion. He knew Jenova was waiting impatiently for them, but he was worried about the welfare of Aeris. Tenderly, he pulled her close, her body was limp as if she had just given up, not just accepted this new fate with him. There was a pang of guilt and sadness in his cold heart.

"Are you all right?" he questioned, stroking her hair with one hand and held her by her waist with the other, her head was tucked underneath his chin. "Tell me."

"...Yes," was the hesitant reply from his flower girl.

"Now tell me the truth," Sephiroth murmured, pulling back some to look her in her emerald orbs. "Aeris? You can tell me anything." _You can even say you despise me, I don't mind,_ he added to himself, remorsefully, knowing that it was true...for now. _Just talk to me. I love hearing your voice_. "I want you to open up to me, my flower."

The young woman clad in her pink dress bit her bottom lip, trying to refrain herself from talking. Aeris did not want to open up to the fallen angel. Sighing, she took her deep breath, her charcoal eyelashes touching the soft pale skin underneath her eyes, before speaking what was on her mind.

"Do we have to visit Jenova?" she trembled, wincing when she spoke the name. Her eyes shot opened when she heard Sephiroth's throaty chuckle.

"Is that all you're worried about?" he questioned with a small smile. Aeris opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her, so she clamped her mouth shut before nodding. Sephiroth tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss, letting himself smile against her lips as he felt her shiver slightly when he ran his hand that was stroking her hair, down to the curve in her back. When he pulled away, he continued to stroke her back as if to soothe her. "You only have to meet with her this one time," he assured. "I still would have to come down here once every two days. I have to make sure everything is in working order."

"Thank you," Aeris murmured. It was out of habit, she had always said, 'please' and 'thank you', but Sephiroth was just happy that she even spoke those words.

"There," he smiled softly, pressing his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "Was it so hard to speak?" To his despair, Aeris said nothing once again. Lowering his head to the crook of her neck, Sephiroth began lightly kissing her neck. "What am I going to do to get you to speak to me?" he questioned in-between kisses. "I know you're quite a little chatterbox at times."

"T-That's Yuffie," Aeris stammered, and she felt Sephiroth smirk against the column of her neck.

"Oh?" he murmured as he lazily traced her pulsing vein with his lips, his hot breath made Aeris shiver some. "Who was talking endlessly to that red creature about the stars and heavens a few weeks ago?"

"I...I was curious," Aeris stated in her defense. This closeness was dizzying to her, for she was never in this position with Zack. With him, it was a simple kiss, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and held her hand as they walked. Aeris stiffened a bit in Sephiroth arms as he showered her neck with those teasing kisses.

"Mmmhmm," Sephiroth mumbled, now fiddling with the red jacket. "I was wondering when you were going to stop to take a breath." Sliding his hands underneath the fabric of the jacket, the one winged angel tried to push the jacket a little a ways, for more access to her neck. Touching her bare skin on her shoulder, Sephiroth buried his head further into her neck, loving the smell of earth, flowers, and dew. "If you wish, I shall retrieve some old records of the analysis of the heavens from the study. Number Four and Six found them while trying to clean up in there. More on the subject can be found in the basement library. I will get those for you as well."

"No, no," Aeris declared, struggling a bit, though it was useless since Sephiroth had her by the shoulders, restraining her. "It's fine." _Not this again,_ she moaned inwardly, her breathing hitched and she felt heat rising up her neck when she felt his breath upon her shoulder.

"Well," Sephiroth whispered, planting another kiss on her round shoulder this time. "If you change your mind, they're at your disposal, my flower." He then ran his lips over her collarbone and kissed the hollow of her neck. Smirking, he raised his head up to face Aeris fully, his catlike eyes flickering to her inviting mouth. He raised his left hand and stroke her lower lip barely with his thumb, he just cannot get enough of her and he never will. "Aeris?"

She managed to face him, reflecting his eyes with her own. He began to close the gap between them, and allowed only a gentle touch of his lip brushing against hers. Now stealing light kisses, Sephiroth noticed how unresponsive she was. He was now pressing his lips against hers a little harder, trying to taste more of that light she beheld and she whimpered a bit, but Sephiroth held onto her by her waist. Now, if he could only—

_Sephiroth!_

"Dammit," he growled, still kissing his Aeris. "Not now."

_Sephiroth!_

_Not listening,_ Sephiroth mused, trying to hold Aeris much closer, though it was difficult since she was still struggling a bit. Drinking her in, Sephiroth pressed himself closer if that was even possible to taste that pure taste upon her lips. He couldn't wait until she willingly kisses him back, even grant him access to deepen a kiss. Tracing her lower lip gently with the tip of his tongue, Sephiroth moved his left hand up and held the back of her head, massaging her scalp as he did so. He felt Aeris shuddered, trying to move, but she was trapped within his grasp.

_**Sephiroth!**_

"_Ow!_" Sephiroth cried out in pain as a horrid shock went through his brain, breaking the kiss. Slipping down to his knees, the one winged angel buried his face upon the flat plane of Aeris' stomach, still holding her by her hips. Aeris had immediately stiffened."Why can't she leave me alone at times like this?" he demanded in a low snarling tone.

_Because when I tell you to come, I expect to be obeyed,_ Jenova scolded, sending another shock through Sephiroth's body. Flinching, Sephiroth only allowed a soft hiss escape from his lips. _Bring her up here __**now**__and don't make me tell you again._

_Yes, Mother,_ Sephiroth grumbled to himself, shaking his head to rid of this annoying nuisance. Reluctantly, he stood up and turned away from Aeris, beckoning her to come. He was hoping to hold her and kiss her a little bit more, he loved it; kissing her and holding her like that, it allowed him to taste that light he had been denied, but Jenova was persistent. Approaching the metallic red doors that were lined with the caution colors, Sephiroth stepped aside for a moment to where the keypad stood upon its own metal pedestal. After punching in the four numbers for the password, the door parted with the screeching sound of metal and Sephiroth stepped inside, knowing that Aeris would follow silently and timidly.

The room inside was circular, with thick black cords dangling from the sides and from the ceiling. The only light was a light green that came from below, giving the room an eerie effect, and making the glass tube just ahead more menacing. From the moment Aeris stepped in, she felt a pang of a new wave of something impure, and so she dared to raise her head and saw the red eyes that belonged to none other than Jenova's pale blue face, strands of her silver hair caressed her face, brushing gently across her features. The unblinking eyes glowered at the young flower girl, and she cringed, almost frozen in place. She noticed that Sephiroth had walked up to the strange creature and let his fingers touched the glass gently, almost lovingly.

"_Kassan,_" he whispered. "I've brought her just as you've told me."

"_You've could have brought her sooner,"_ Jenova snapped, her red orbs flickering toward her son, before resting upon Aeris once again. _"Her aura shows more power than I had ever thought she would carry. Bring her closer, son."_

Smiling a little at the compliment, if one could call it that, Jenova had given Aeris, Sephiroth turned to Aeris and reached out his hand to her. That was when he saw her, frozen with the fear she had thought she had banished from the journey here. Aeris had sworn to herself that she would take this fate without fear, but seeing the Gaia's nemesis before her, those soulless eyes glaring right back at her, she was paralyzed. Stepping down to her, Sephiroth gently reached for her small hand and pull her up so that she could be standing directly in front of the container with Jenova standing inside, centimeters apart, save the glass.

"_You want __**her**__ by your side?" _Jenova dead panned.

"She is the only one, _Kassan_," Sephiroth reminded her and then looked down at his Aeris. "Besides, she's the only one I would want by my side."

Aeris' breaths came out shuddering lengths. It was not the fact that the room was freezing, it was not the fact that Sephiroth and Jenova were talking about her as if she wasn't there, it was the very presence of Jenova that was causing this. The distant humming of the Gaia had become tortured screams and they were throbbing in her temples. She would have to get out of here soon; the darkness in this room was clutching desperately for her and she did not know how long she could fight back.

"_She's not that sturdy,"_ Jenova observed. _"Are you even sure she can even __**bear**__ children?"_

"Yes, _Kassan,_ she can," Sephiroth mumbled, almost rolling his eyes. The blood tests that Hojo had taken from her, proved that she could have children if she wanted. It was in the file Sephiroth picked up at the ShinRa building.

"_What about our plans?"_ Jenova demanded, with a different light in her red eyes. _"Are you just going to abandoned them—"_

"I'm not abandoning them," Sephiroth assured. "I will still carry them out, and we can send Clone One out to mislead the rebels."

"_What about the Black Materia?"_

"Let him get it. I'm sure he's competent enough to understand the mission."

"_I don't like this, son,"_ Jenova growled, narrowing her eyes at Aeris. _"Not at all. Couldn't you have picked someone more suitable?"_

"No one else has Cetran blood, _Kassan,_" Sephiroth reminded her once again. "Besides, I only want Aeris."

"_She's so frail,"_ Jenova noted with some disgust.

"She's strong in spirit," Sephiroth declared and then sighed. "You will not change my mind. I will marry her before sundown tomorrow."

"_Fine,"_ Jenova snarled, her upper lip was causing to obscure her face into a scowl. _"Do what you will."_

"I intend to," Sephiroth returned and then turned to Aeris who was still shivering and frantically looking around, as long as she wasn't looking at Jenova or Sephiroth, she was fine at the moment. When Sephiroth touched her shoulder, she jumped and nearly cried out. There was concern in his catlike eyes.

"Are you all right?" he queried for the third time that day. When there was no answer, gently, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the room. Sephiroth heard his angel sigh in utter relief once they stepped out. He allowed himself to simper just a little bit, before Aeris spoke up again to his own relief.

"How long will it take us to get back?" she inquired in her quiet voice.

"Well," Sephiroth sighed as they stepped off the last step of the metal staircase and headed for the door. "I was actually planning to fly back to the mansion. But if you rather walk, that is fine as well."

Aeris was going to hate herself for stating this. "Could we fly?" she winced when she spoke. Sephiroth knew that it wasn't out of a desire to fly with him when she suggested it. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a bit afraid of the dark," she whimpered, kneading her hands together, causing the bangles on her wrists to clink.

Sephiroth nodded with another smirk playing upon his lips. "All right, my flower," he whispered, leaning down some and kissing her hair. "Only for you."

* * *

**(A/N)** Jesus, I've had the most major cases of Writer's Block in history. Four stories and I couldn't think up something for _any one of them! _Ugh. Sorry if this sucked, and sorry if I wasn't too descriptive, but guess what, next time will be the Wedding! Yay! And I'll make it the best I can, kay? Thanks for all being patient with me, and thank you _so_ much for the reviews, they really boost my confidence up. Oh, CONGRATS to Dreams of Faith's first fic, _Awakening Out of Darkness! _An Aeriroth fic! Whoo! Anyway, love to all my reviewers and readers! Flames and reviews are very much welcome, though flames will be used to burn my math book. Thankies again!

God bless,


	7. Chapter 7

forgiven4ever: Hello? Anybody!?

Sephiroth: Finally! She comes again!

Aeris: Well, she's an Aeriroth fan. Can't stay away from our fluff for long.

forgiven4ever: You guys are a bunch of nerds. Sorry it took so long!

Sephiroth, polishing Masamune: Excuse?

forgiven4ever: School, activities, thinking up about three or four fics for next year, writing one in spare time, reading, catching up with school, and typing for fanficiton. Any questions?

Aeris: Could we start?

forgiven4ever: Duh, yeah! Shout outs to all me beloved reviewers! Kira-Kira Shiloh, Moonshine's Guide, pangpond, Dreams of Faith, MooglesLovePancakes, shibara1310, aesya, Ledophole, and Sounga's Stormsinger! And to me annonymous readers; Shineko(here's another chappie for ya, hope you likey!), Golden Esmeralda(Awwie, so sweet, thankies so much. I know, I know. Here's your update. Lol. Also about the fics...maybe...-evil grin-), and to PopularPinkBird(Thankies so much! Here's the update! Yay, finally! I wish I could play CC, but I don't have a PSP. Tryin' to save up for it though. I hear its good and Sephy, Zack, and Genesis are all smexy and all that. Lol)! Ya'll get Hojo plushies, some cookies and mini little Masamunes to stab Hojo plushies with. Lol. Enjoy. Don't own, if I did, ya'll would know.

* * *

_**Memorable**_

He could never sleep. Sleep was useless to him and unnecessary. Even when he was a child, he did not ever wanted to rest his eyes for a moment, even if it was to relieve him from the horrid sights of Hojo and his petty assistants. If he ever did sleep, he would only awaken later, screaming into the night from a nightmare. Soon, with Hojo experimenting on Sephiroth increased, the one-winged angel's body rarely ever needed sleep. This night, he probably would, if his thoughts were not on Aeris.

Sephiroth was lying on his back upon his bed in the master bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. Shining through the grand window to his left were the sun's early morning rays. It was that fateful day that a grand ceremony would bind him and Aeris for eternity and he, the fearless general, was nervous. As the black skies softened into a dark blue, brightening every minute, every hour, Sephiroth struggled more and more as the new day was dawning in the horizon, slinging his left arm over his eyes to hide the growing light. Sighing deeply, Sephiroth recalled with a smile, when he was soaking Aeris' feet with warm water with salt after they had returned from the reactor.

§ã

"Don't move," he had ordered her as he sat her down on her bed in the guest room right next to his own bedroom. Kneeling down before her, Sephiroth took ahold of Aeris' right boot and began unlacing it slowly and eased the gardening boot as gently as he could. Once again, there were the small wheals forming upon her foot again. Clucking his tongue, Sephiroth shook his head. "You are getting new shoes first thing tomorrow," he told her, lifting her foot gently, and held it stationary to his chest, rubbing the sores slowly with his gloved hands.

"What are you—" Aeris began to questioned when Sephiroth removed his hand, but then placed it upon the heel of her foot. Her skin was renewed. "How can you do that?" she questioned breathlessly and then tensed up a bit when he bent down low to plant a kiss upon her ankle.

"I've been able to do this as long as I can remember," he answered, brushing his lips against the thin skin on her foot, tracing her veins and then pulled away reluctantly to look up at her. "Now, let's see if I can treat that frostbite, my flower," he said with a smirk, gently letting go of her foot and then began to unlace the left boot.

Biting her lip, Aeris could only watch in utter silence as Jenova's Spawn was unlacing her boots, lovingly. Time to shatter that silence. "Why is it that _you_ accept me, but not Jenova?" she questioned so softly, Sephiroth almost missed it.

He jerked his head up to her, for he was not expecting a response from her. Emeralds contrasted his own eyes and Sephiroth tilted his head slightly with a small smile etched upon his lips. "Mother had, at first, wanted me to assassinate you," he confessed bluntly, pulling the boot off her foot as gently as before. "I followed you and your friends and I watched you." He chuckled and then, still knelt before her, Sephiroth folded his arms upon her knees and rested his chin upon them, looking up at the woman he loved. Aeris looked down at him confused, but he continued. "I couldn't believe my mother wanted me to kill you first. That is, until I saw Cloud's devout attention towards you."

"He's my bodyguard," Aeris stammered, toying with the black buttons of her dress on her lap. She was speechless when Sephiroth lazily reached out and captured one of her hands and pulled it towards his mouth and he began giving her fingertips light kisses and then softly kissed the palm of her hand before continuing to kiss her fingertips.

"Still," Sephiroth murmured, kissing her forefinger, "he was devoted to you. Mother wanted me to destroy you, but...you were different than the others. Your aura outshone many others and I found myself wanting to know more about you. I didn't know your name then when I stumbled upon you in the ShinRa building, but I stole your file and read _everything_."

"What did he write?" Aeris queried, a little annoyed. There was the response of a throaty chuckle before Sephiroth answered her question.

"Just your basics," he assured, now massaging her hand tenderly. "Your name, address, occupation, age, likes, dislikes, and..." His cat like eyes caught her gaze as he raised his head up. "...your thoughts, and dark secrets," he teased, simpering at her expression.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, her voice faltering some from embarrassment.

"You wished that Hojo would stop senseless testing on you," Sephiroth muttered, laying her hand down over her other hand. "Having flower patches everywhere besides your church, and...you wished that you would marry and have many children, but you think it impossible because you're a Cetra. Cetras could not give birth to many children. They were fortunate to have two at most."

"But why would you risk the anger from Jenova to have me?" Aeris asked, and turned crimson when Sephiroth simpered, letting a small chuckle escape from his lips.

"You're very talkative tonight, my flower," he noted, pulling away and standing erect over her. "I think you know the reason."

After taking a moment to let his gloved hand run through the silken strands of her wavy, honey chestnut hair and then let his fingers trace the curve of her cheekbone, almost feeling the heat from the maiden blush she was trying to hide. Bending down, he kissed her forehead softly and then turned to retrieve the basin and water pitcher on the oak vanity that stood vainly by the doorway. After pouring the cool water into the ceramic bowl, Sephiroth peeled his gloves off. Testing the water by dabbing his fingers into the clear liquid, he shook his head a little.

"_Ka,_" he whispered, stirring the water softly as the temperature began to rise.

There was a light tapping on the door, and Sephiroth sighed irritably when he easily turned to the door and then turned the knob. Opening the door, he beheld another clone who was holding a large cylinder that contained the salt Sephiroth needed. Bowing his head, the servant held out the container for his lord to take, and kept his head bowed when the one-winged angel took it from him and dismissed him. The clone backed out and closed the door silently.

Sephiroth opened the container and sprinkled the tiny grains over the basin, tiny ripples shimmered in the light. Setting the cylinder down and picking up the basin with one graceful flow of his hand, the general walked back to the foot of the bed and knelt before the flower girl again, who is still speechless, picking up her right foot by her ankle and eased it down into the water.

"Too hot?" he inquired, looking up at her with some concern in his eyes. To his dismay, Aeris only shook her head to reply. Still, he continued to rub her feet, hoping that this treatment would take care of the small case of frostbite. If she and her friends had continued to linger there, she would have most likely caught trench foot, and it angered Sephiroth that his little puppet would be so careless. Unfortunately, he was not paying attention to how much pressure he put on Aeris' foot until he heard her let out a soft gasp of pain.

"Sorry," he murmured as he continued to massage her foot more gentile. After that, Sephiroth began to let his mind wander against his better judgement. In his mind, he tried to picture Aeris in the dress he chose for her and wondered what would she look in the morning. How would she look at him afterwards? Would that light of hers still shine for him? His Aeris, whom he loved so much, would be the greatest thing that ever happen to him. Of all the women that thrown themselves at him and suggested such things, Sephiroth wanted this mere slip of a girl. The rest of the hour were spent in silence, with Sephiroth washing her feet and Aeris watching him carefully, turning beet red from the ex-general's actions.

§ã

Smiling from that sweet memory, Sephiroth drifted into a light sleep as the morning began to rapidly to approach. He didn't care if he was about to be awaken in three hours or less, it would be the sooner he would see his Aeris. With that thought, the ex-general smiled and was at peace for the time being.

§ã

In her spacious bed, Aeris stirred and then buried her head underneath the covers, her hair splayed out on her pillow. It was the day, and for hours Aeris was replaying that approaching nightmare over and over in her head. Many times she pinched herself, slapped herself, to convince her that this was a dream...it wasn't. No matter how many times she talked to the Gaia and the Elders, they only replied with arguing with each other, making Aeris' head ache from their shouting matches. It was pointless. There was no hope. They have lost. Sephiroth was getting the Black Materia, and he had her White Materia, and she would be doomed for eternity to stay by his side.

Groaning lightly when she heard her door knock, Aeris buried herself deeper under the covers, not caring who was at the door. It was most likely to be those clones, or Sephiroth himself, but Aeris did not at all expect an old raven haired lady in her late fifties with another young blond woman in her early thirties to come into the door, holding the ceremony garments for that afternoon. The flower girl paid no heed to the two women whispering excitedly about the wedding and as they hung the garment up on the coat hanger in the far left corner of the room that was left unattended, bare from all clothing until they adorned it with the white dress.

"Ooh, I'm quivering with envy," the younger woman muttered, and Aeris heard the light clunking and clinking of the bottles and kits of cosmetics that was unloaded onto the vanity. "I mean, I had my share of men, but what I would give to be in her place. To marry someone as handsome as that! I wonder..." Aeris' stomach churned nauseously when the blond woman giggled. She could only guess what dark secret the woman beheld.

"Now, dearie," the older woman scolded. "You've been with five men and spurned them all, leave _some_ men for the rest of us. Now, I think we should wake her up."

"If we can find her underneath there."

Next thing Aeris saw was the canopy that adorned her four poster bed when the covers and sheets were ripped from her. Wrinkling her nose, Aeris slowly cracked an emerald eye to see the two women hovering over her with unreadable expressions. Aeris remembered them well from her last visit to Nibleheim. The blonde was occupying Cloud's old house and the old raven haired lady was in the back of the office of the inn, listening in Cloud's ramblings to the innkeeper about the town burning down five years prior.

"You?" the blonde questioned a bit bitterly. "Weren't you the one traveling with that wacko who was insisting the town burned down five years ago?"

"Y-yes?" Aeris answered, unsure of even her own voice.

"Ah, well, let's get on with it then," the blond sighed, turning on her heel. "I'm sure you'll look _ravishing_ in this dress."

Aeris cringed at the word for the blond made it sound as though she was a nice tender loin or something delectable to eat. But, that was what she was; a lamb to the slaughter. A sacrifice to tame the beast. Slowly, Aeris clambered out of her warm bed and her bare feet twitched from the shock of the sudden cold hardwood floor and made her way over to the dress that hung lifelessly upon the coat hanger stand, staring at it in awe and wonder. Sephiroth picked _this_ for her?

It was beautiful if there was one word to describe it and it looked as though it would fit Aeris perfectly. It was a strapless dress with a low cut to her mid back. The rest of it was supposed to be laced up like a corset. There was a small trail at the back of the dress, while in the front, the hem would brush against the length of her calves, almost touching her ankles. It was made of white satin that glimmered dimmly in the little light that had managed to leak into the bedroom. Aeris cautiously approached the dress and touched the material with her slender fingers.

"Loverly, isn't it?" the raven haired woman questioned, cutting in front of Aeris to take the dress off the stand and held it full length in front of her. "Now, come on, dear. Try it."

At this time, Sephiroth was checking everything down in the backyard of the mansion where the wedding was to be taken place. Everyone was there, the actors, the mayor, even the clones, but they were hanging back, lingering in the shadows of the town and in the building. No one noticed them. How unfortunate for their lack of observance. Too many humans were giddy about a young couple joining in matrimony. The ex-general was roaming the grounds, watching the mere humans chatter amongst themselves. He, too, was dressed for the occasion. For one thing his hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and he was wearing his usual attire, after all it _was_ his uniform.

Time was ticking way too slowly for him, and Sephiroth rubbed his temple anxiously. Then, it hit him; he forgot to give the shoes to the women that were attending to Aeris. The damn flats were perched proudly upon the desk in the study. Cursing silently to himself, Sephiroth headed back inside, barreling past his devout servants who placed their left hand upon their chest and inclined their head for him.

"Good God, where are those shoes?" the blond woman cried out in frustration. "I was sure I had them. I even tried them on last night! Ooh...I'll be right back," she assured them, grumbling in the process of opening the door. "I bet I left them in my room," was the last thing she said, before slamming the door behind her. The raven haired lady just shook her head and sighed.

"I swear that woman will be the death of me," she declared, and then continued to smooth out the skirt of the dress that was now on Aeris. "There," she whispered, straightening and looked at the young bride from head to toe. "My, my...you look loverly, but I think your hair would look more beautiful down."

Aeris fidgeted. It was a cute, no, a beautiful dress, but it was a wedding dress for _her_ wedding...to her enemy. Shuddering a bit, Aeris began to rub her arms while the older woman fussed about. Some of her back was bare and it was unnatural to her and there was that mark. Subconsciously, Aeris left her left hand slither over her shoulder to cup over that black mark. Touching her dry mark that felt so different from the rest of her skin, Aeris cringed, remembering Hojo's assistants applying it to her when she was just a mere child, when her birth mother and herself were incarcerated in the ShinRa labs. Shuffling around to the woman's orders, Aeris hugged herself even more as the cold draft hit her back.

"Now, hold it in, dearie," the woman said, gathering the strings, prepared to lace up the back when suddenly the door knocked. "Aw, what now?" she demanded, retreating to the door, leaving Aeris unattended, holding herself.

Grudgingly, the raven haired woman opened the door and gasped at the sight of the man before her, holding a shoe box with a pair of flat heeled sandals with straps that would wrap delicately around Aeris' feet. It was Sephiroth with a solemn face, but his expression turned hopeful as he leaned forward a bit to give the woman the shoes and to catch a glimpse of Aeris.

"No, no!" the woman cried, lightly pushing Sephiroth back, though it was difficult to do that since he was much stronger than any normal human. "'Tis bad luck! Get out!"

Sephiroth only gave her a glare to tell her to be quiet and with a huff, the woman snatched the box, and stalked off towards the bed to analyze the shoes to see if they were in top shape. Slyly, the one-winged angel slipped into the room, and closed the door softly behind him, looking off to his right to see his Aeris standing with her back to him, wearing the dress he chose for her. It was perfect for her, it fitted her curves just right, but the strings were undone. Stepping up to his bride without her knowledge and with his slender calused fingers began to lace up the corset. Smiling to himself, he was thankful that he decided not to wear his gloves today. Her back was the color of cream and smooth like velvet, he noticed when sometimes his fingers brushed against her skin.

Once he had finished, he cast his eyes upon her right shoulder, where her left hand was covering the skin there. Gently, Sephiroth took her hand and moved it away from the spot, seeing the tattoo upon her back. It was a mark that was different than his, but he recognized it as the marking of the Cetra. It was their language of 'blessed child'. His thumb brushed over the mark as if it were an attempt to wipe away that damning mark. Aeris' shoulder flinched.

"That's nothing," she assured, assuming it was the raven haired woman, who had long ago noticed them and smirked to herself as she sat upon the bed, watching them.

"Strange enough, it looks like something," Sephiroth clipped in disgust of the sight of the tattoo. "Who did this?" he demanded. "Hojo?"

Aeris felt her whole body quiver in the fear. Sephiroth was right there behind her, touching her bare shoulder. It was the feeling of being bounded. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered, trying to change the subject. "It's bad luck..." the words she spoke surprised her.

"Superstition," Sephiroth muttered and then bent low and kissed her tattoo. "Did he do this?"

"Y...yes," Aeris answered truthfully. "When I was a young child."

Slipping his arms around her waist, Sephiroth embraced his bride from behind and kissed her cheek. "One day, he'll pay for this, my flower," he promised and then pulled away against his will. "I brought you some more comfortable shoes. I hope you will find them to your liking. I'll be waiting for you outside, Aeris." As he sauntered back outside, Aeris, who was still standing coldly as a statue, let a small tear escape her eye.

§ã

Everything was perfect and beautiful, everyone one thought. No one had thought that the one who burned this small town five years ago would be marrying his captive this day. In fact, they had never met the great General Sephiroth and did not know of the name who burned the town for the ShinRa Company was very vague about the details when they hired them. So, no one even considered of stopping this wedding as the music swelled as Aeris emerged from the building, brightening the day in the dress she wore. In tune, Aeris walked down the grassy aisle, passing the awed onlookers, and towards the wooden alter where Sephiroth and the mayor of the town awaited her. Sephiroth was smiling at his bride as she came up to them, and helped her up by holding her hand as she made her way up the two steps and then stood there solemnly beside him.

The mayor was a short balding man, nothing like Tifa's father, and his eyes were twinkling with excitement as he opened a small black book that bore the sayings for the ceremony. "We come here today in the union of this couple," he began and the last nails were driven in Aeris' coffin as he blessed them in every way.

There was sniffing and soft sobs from the women in the small crowds. Sephiroth glanced over to Aeris and felt his heart lighten from the sight of her. Then, he stealthily glanced around the grounds, seeing his clones here and there in the woods, by the doors, the side of the house. Shifting his attention back to the mayor who was now asking him the question if he would take Aeris as his wife. Murmuring his positive answer, Sephiroth softly took Aeris' left hand with his own and with his right hand, he pulled from his pocket, the silver ring he had carried around ever since he began following Aeris. He slipped the ring upon her annualry finger and then lifted her hand to his mouth and blessed the jewerly with a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly, his breath upon her hand.

Silence and tears of hate was his answer and it saddened him some, even when she murmured her positive answer coldly when the mayor asked her if she would take him. Aeris boldly stood before Sephiroth when they faced each other to seal the ritual with a kiss and she stood still, braced for the moment as he drew closer to her. Holding her by her shoulders lovingly, Sephiroth lowered his head to hers and placed a long kiss upon her lips.

Applause could be heard in approval of their union, and the one-winged angel cupped her tear-stained cheek with his left hand, and gave her back a featherlike stroke. When he pulled away, Sephiroth then held her closer and slipped his arm under her knees, lifting her like he did on the ledge the other day and carried his bride down the aisle, to the mansion as the applause died down. A brief nod to one of his clones was the signal to move in, surrounding the townsfolk who were now whimpering in confusion and a shout could be heard as they were all gathered tightly, only now waiting for the time of their end.

Sephiroth passed through the living room as Number **III**came from the hallway to take leadership of the hostage operation outside. "Keep everyone out there," he ordered curtly, stopping briefly with Aeris still in his arms, listless to everything around her. "Termination is denied unless they brake through the barricade. My decision will come in the morn. Understood?"

"Yes, sire," Number **III** hissed in great praise, bowing his head and sauntered to the doors that lead out to the dimming skies where the hostages quivered in fear of their lives.

Sephiroth then looked down at Aeris who was gazing down at the polished floor, not wanting to face the man who was holding her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, planting a soft kiss in her hair. Slowly, he proceeded his journey and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

**(A/N) **God, I hate writing weddings. I can't make 'em long enough and I'm afraid they're crap. But I do hope you liked this chap. Thank you all for your supports for this fic! Send your love to Aeris and Sephy! They need it! Lol. Gotta go now. Tomorrow's Saturday...gotta go to me grandmother's house to clean it. Ugh. Hokay, reviews and flames are very much welcome; but flames will be used to cook Donald Duck, so think of him though I do enjoy a roasted duck now and then. -evil chuckle-

God bless you all! Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

-forgiven4ever, skipping into the room, humming, until about six rabid moogles jumped on her-

forgiven4ever: ARGH!! GERROFF! GET OFF! HELP!!

Sephiroth: It's about time you came around.

Aeris: He keeps reading the last chapter over and over again. And then gets this weird smug look on his face.

forgiven4ever: -O.O- Sephy...

Sephiroth: Not _that_ kind!

forgiven4ever, throwing a rabid moogle at him: Yeah, right. -hands him horror movie- Go watch _Cloverfield _with Aeris, loverboy.

Sephiroth: -grins- Great! Come on, Aeris! -takes Aeris and dashes out of the room-

forgiven4ever: Hey, readers! Sorry, I'm late! -dodges thrown objects- But, I'm here now! Let's move onto the fluffiness! Shout outs to; shibara1310, pangpond, Kira-Kira Shiloh, Moonshine's Guide, pureheart-darksoul, Ledophole, Dreams of Faith, MooglesLovePancakes, The Obsidian Angel, and Cute-Killer-Gurl! Also, to me anonymous readers!

Golden Esmeralda; Hahaha! Maybe. Mwahahaha! Lol. Thankies so much for the review and the support! Hope you like this chap!

Shineko; Thank _you_ for reviewing this fic. It's people like you who take time to say they like this fic really makes me feel happy inside. Sorry it has taken me so long. Here's your update!

EmeraldParrot; Awwie, thankies! I had a hard time with the last chapter, so I'm glad it got some support. YES, ANOTHER YUFFENTINE FAN!! I luff it. I know. They are so CUTE together. There's proof in DOC! Yeah! Gotta love Yuffentine, though I've been writing Yazfies. Hehe. Here's the update, sorry it took so long.

MisoSoup; So sorry that it took me ages to get back here. Here's the update and thankies so much for the review!

Natanight; I love it too! That's why I can't stay away from it! Hehehe. Thankies so much for the review! Here's your update!

* * *

_**To Have and To Hold**_

"What are you going to do to them?" Aeris questioned softly as Sephiroth topped the grand staircase. Instead of answering, Sephiroth continued down to where the master bedroom was. Even Sephiroth didn't know what he was going to do with the villagers. If he killed them all, there is a certainty that none of them would escape and inform Cloud and his company. But if he did kill them, Aeris would never forgive him or never look at him again. Sephiroth could not deal with that. It was like that phrase; "Stuck between a rock and a hard place". Recovering from his thoughts, Sephiroth gracefully entered the bedroom, closing the door with the heel of his foot.

Aeris looked around to take in the room that was suppose to be hers _and_ Sephiroth's. The room itself was furnished very well; its theme Victorian. The walls itself were wood paneling, causing the room to seem masculine and dark. The furniture itself almost blended in with the wood paneling. Dark chocolate brown for the dresser that was in the far left corner of the room, next to the bathroom as well as the vanity that stood to the right of the window on the right side of the room. Underneath the window was a bench made of leather cusions and held two small red throw pillows. To the left of them was a grand fireplace with a loveseat and two chairs made of fine dark brown leather. There was a crimson afghan that hung on the right side of the loveseat.

The bed stood in all its glory up against the center of the opposite wall from the door. It was a large four poster bed; the frame was dark chocolate brown like the dresser, the vanity and the two small nightstands that sat on either side of the bed against the wall, with deep brown coverlet, with white linen sheets folded over it. The two shams of the same color as the bedspread hid the white fluffy pillows underneath them. Propped neatly inbetween the two shams was a red throw pillow that was made of velvet material. Aeris had to admit it was a beautiful room, the lighting was dim, but effective. The source of light mostly came from the window, which was adorn with rich crimson drapes, and the fireplace gave the room a soft orange glow. There were many cream candles that adorned the fireplace and four of them accented well with the vanity.

Smiling sincerely, Sephiroth set his Aeris down as gently as he could before himself and stared into her emerald eyes lovingly. Aeris did not return his gaze, instead her eyes were downcasted and her beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow. In want of comrforting his new wife, Sephiroth reached out for her, his right hand holding her by her waist while his left softly stroke her face, memorizing each curve with his fingertips. Her breaths became shallow as he fingers traveled down to the column of her smooth neck. This made Sephiroth stop momentarily, but his hand was still resing upon her clavicle, his thumb stroking the side of her neck, feeling her pulse flutter.

Words he had planned to say, to comfort her, died in his throat. Closing the small gap between them, he declined his head down to hers, until his pale lips pressed against her forhead, inhaling her sweet fragrance. Then, reluctantly, Sephiroth stepped away from Aeris and sauntered over to the closet that was on the right side of the bed.

Opening the door to the spacious closet, Sephiroth began to unfasten his leather jacket, clipping off the black straps that secured the jacket, and placing them upon the nightstand before slipping off his jacket and hanging it neatly as he could upon a wired hanger. The cinch was still clamped around his waist, and hesitated in taking it off when he stole a glance at his Aeris, his wife, and he saw that her back was now to him and she was watching the flames preform their dance for her.

As she continue to stare at the flames, Aeris felt that her whole world was shattered, even though she promised herself that she would be strong, she could not help by give up. It should not be like this, it should be her night with Zack. Zack who had been missing for five years, the one she loved truly. A smal smile that could not be easily seen formed upon her lips when she remembered her first meeting with Zack.

_He had fallen from the sky, and through the large hole in the roof, landing with a soft thud upon her flower bed. It shocked Aeris some at first when this handsome young man fall upon her garden out of the blue, but afterwards, worry for the fallen stranger overcame her shock. Also, her flowers were protesting about him crushing them. Quickly, Aeris pulled him, or to be more precise; dragged him out of the garden and laid the young man gently upon the old floorboards. It may have been better to leave him there, but her flowers insisted. Aeris stifled her girlish giggle as she turned to her flower bed and knelt down before them._

"_There, he's off," Aeris whispered in a motherly way, her fingers softly touching the petals of her lilies. "Are you happy?"_

_The planet seemed to purr in content which made Aeris laugh. The stranger behind her let out a whimper and then a groan escaped from his pefectly formed lips, causing the younger flower girl to turn to him with a concerned look. She rushed to his side just as he began to twitch in his unconscious state, he seemed to be having a nightmare. Soon, his twitching stopped and his body began to relax. Then, slowly, the fallen stranger opened his eyes, revealing the bright color of blue._

"_Hello?" Aeris called to him, leaning forward some. When he responded by turning his head to her, she pulled back with a smile. "Hurray!" she cheered, her emerald eyes shone with relief and happiness._

"_Heaven?" his young, clueless, smooth though slightly rugged voice with a hint of playfulness underlying his tone questioned with a soft groan of pain._

_Aeris' smile widened. "Not quite," she informed him as he tried to sit upright, wincing as he did so. "Church in the slums."_

_The young man then tilted his head up to her from his sitting position. "An angel?" he asked her with a small smirk upon his face with hope lacing his question._

_Blushing some, she shook her head. "No, I'm Aeris."_

A gasp emitted from her lips and her body jerked from the sudden contact with Sephiroth's hand upon her hip. Then she felt multiple tugs upon her back and realized that Sephiroth was untying the strings of the corset on her back. The constiction of the white dress began to slacken. Breathing came easier to Aeris, but still her body was tense. Sephiroth noticed this and bend his head down to her shoulder where the tattoo stained her creamy skin, his fingers were still loosening the strings.

"What-what are you doing?" she stammered breathlessly when she finally found her voice.

"You can't undo this contraption by yourself, my flower," Sephiroth answered her with a light chuckle, his breath upon her shoulder. When he finished untying the corset, Sephiroth let his fingers trace her spine up to her shoulder, brushing gently over her tattoo and then cupped the curve of her small round shoulder. Softly, he pressed his lips to her heated neck. "Was the dress uncomfortable?" he whispered with some concern.

"A-A-A little," Aeris managed to comply. "The dress was too...lovely to waste, so I didn't want to complain."

"I should have let you try it on yesterday," Sephiroth mumbled, his lips forming his words upon the soft skin on her neck. "It was my fault. I wanted to surprise you with it, my flower. Did you find it to your liking?"

Fumbling over her words, Aeris tried to converse with the one-winged angel. He had already taken her friends, her life, her future; everything from her and now he wanted her to open up to him, as if nothing had happened. There she was, in a room alone with Heaven's Dark Harbinger's son, as his _wife_, and he was tracing her neck and shoulder with his lips.

"It's...pretty," she whispered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I found it during my travels in Wutai," he informed her. "The girl there was about your size."

"I was fine, really," Aeris confirmed in a muted murmur, bowing her head slightly.

His lips twitched into a small smile as he circled around her, until he fully faced her. Her head was still bowed, and so Sephiroth brought his hand to her chin, tilting it upwards so that she may look him in the eye. Her skin glowed from the dim light, making her look like the angel she was. An angel and a fallen angel together for life, completing each other.

"You bow to no one, my queen," he whispered lovingly to her, his own eyes flickering and darting around to take all of her in, before finally resting them upon her mouth. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. Caressing her lips with his, Sephiroth inwardly smiled as he stroke her spine and rested his hand on the small of her back. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Sephiroth rested his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes that still managed to shone her hidden light even when her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Shall we retire?" he asked her softly and nearly letting out a laugh when utter shock fleeted over her face. "In the top drawer of the dresser," he explained, pulling back some from her, "there is some night clothing and undergarments at your disposal."

"How...?" That question died upon her lips, for it was rather embarrassing to even think it.

"The women in the village sent them over, and apparently a lot according to the remnants," Sephiroth answered, walking back over to the bed to take off the cinch. "The bathroom is through that door," he told her, nodding his head in the direction of the door that was to the left of the bed adjacent to the wall that supported the dresser.

Biting her lip, Aeris made her way to the bureau, and taking in a breath, she slowly opened the drawer. The garments that resided in the drawer were numerous, silky, satin, thin, and very revealing lingerie, and very flimsy underwear. Some of them, or to be more truthful, all of them, Aeris thought she would never see again after that incident with Don Corneo. Her stomach clenched and twisted as she quickly shut the drawer to conceal the risque clothing from the world.

"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth inquired with concern as he set the cinch down upon the bedspread. When he received no answer, he went to her side whil she still remained at the dresser, her hands resting firmly upon the piece of furniture. "Aeris?"

Gently, he pried her hands off the dresser, confused for a moment at her actions until, of course, he opened the top drawer. At the sight of those strips of satin and silk, sephiroth arched an eyebrow and lightly cleared his throat. Sure enough, inside were clothing that left oh so little to the imagination; short, daring, and see-through. There were some that were nice and would probably fit Aeris perfectly, but knowing her, she would want something that cover her neck and knees. Sephiroth knew that the women of the village sent some night clothes for Aeris, but he did not expect them to send _lingerie_ that even Don Corneo himself would love.

Without saying a word, Sephiroth began to rummage through the drawer, trying to find something more appropriate for Aeris. There must be at least _one_ _nightgown_ that one of the older women would give Aeris. Sephiroth thought this as he overutrned some of the risque lingerie to see the other choices and found what he was looking for, buried underneath some very flimsy bras. It was a white chemise, but it covered her assets. Pulling it out, Sephiroth bowed his head slightly as he gave the shift to her.

Aeris quickly procured the nightgown and held it close to her like a security blanket. There was the reddening in her cheeks, and avoided his eyes by looking everywhere but where he stood a foot away from her. The sanctuary of the bathroom was three feet away behind her, and wanting to get into the other room to change and away from Sephiroth for a moment or two, Aeris started walking backward towards the bathroom door.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sephiroth questioned, still standing by the dresser with the opened drawer.

"No," Aeris squeaked and fumbled the doorknob to the bathroom before diving out of sight, leaving Sephiroth alone by the dresser.

The one-winged took one more look into the drawer and quickly closed it.

_That was embarrassing_, he thought to himself, retreating back to the bed to pick up the cinch so that he may put it away until the situation calls for it. He then dressed into some black cotton pants with white drawstrings. While waiting for Aeris, he turned down the bed and sat upon the edge of it, knitting his hands together and staring at the hardwood floor. He stayed in that position for a while, motionless and rarely blinking to moisten his eyes. It wasn't until he heard the clicking of the doorknob turning when he turned his head to the bathroom, and immediately standing up as his wife, his queen, and his Aeris entered the room, wearing the white shift that hung so delicately upon her round shoulders.

A smile graced his lips and he inclined his head to her out of respect before crossing over to her and reached out his arms for her to come into. Unwillingly, Aeris stepped up to him, close enough so that he could wrap his strong arms around her and bury his face in her neck that was slightly damp from the shower she had recently taken; her hair wet and sweet smelling. Planting a soft kiss on her neck, Sephiroth withdrew slightly, still holding her in his arms.

"Come," he beckoned, stepping back some. "It's late."

Aeris nodded her head once before withdrawing from him to slip into the bed. This was the part she was most afraid of. Rounding around the bed, Aeris watched him cautiously as she then sat upon the bed and slipped under the covers, her back now to him as she stared blankly at the wall. She then felt the mattress shift from the ex-general climbing into bed with her. He then shifted over to her, lying on his side as well, facing her back, and began tracing her arm with his fingertips.

"You're going to kill them, aren't you?" she asked, shattering the silence. The tracing on her arm stopped momentarily, before his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. She felt his breath upon her ear. "That's what you were going to do, wasn't it?"

"Sleep, Aeris," he whispered to her, giving her a kiss upon the nape of her neck. "Everything will look better in the morning."

§ã

The sun's rays climbed over the horizon, touching the earth with her golden, warm fingers. How the sun loved stretching in the morns and waking up the inhabitants of Gaia. One of her favorite tasks was to peek into the rooms and watch with a smirk as lovers moaned from the brightness of her cheery smile and pull the shade down. She knew that her warmth was definitely not needed there. But at the Nibelheim Mansion, she wished that she could desert the melancholy place, even though the cold plains begged for her warmth. Instead of lighting the place with her rays, she lingers behind grey clouds, only brushing them aside some when they obscured her view. And from there, she watched with curiosity as events unfolded before her.

Sephiroth was the first to come conscious of the new day, but instead of briskly getting up from the bed like he usually did, he remained for a flower girl from the Midgar slums was still asleep beside him. During the night, while she slept deeply, Sephiroth shifted her over until she was facing his chest and he tucked her head under his chin. His arms were holding her gently, one supporting her head and the other wrapped snug around her waist. How he wanted to stay like this all day; in bed with his Aeris, embracing her lovingly. Still, plans were to be formed and unleashed, and they required his attention.

A murmur from Aeris caused him to break his train of thought to gaze down at his wife with a small smile. Her face was in the crook of his neck, so he felt her eyelashes flutter upon his skin when she awoke. That was when she tensed up some and Sephiroth withdrew from their embrace, but still kept holding her as he searched her face for an answer. At first, it was weariness, but that soon vanished and in its place was some shock, anger, and a tinge of fear that laid hidden behind her emerald irises.

"Morning," was the only thing that came to his lips and he mentally smacked himself for it. _Couldn't think of anything comforting?_

"What time is it?" she inquired, her voice a little raspy from the sleep that still lingered on in her brain.

"Past dawn," Sephiroth answered, stroking her hair. "I have to go and tell Number **III** what to do with the villagers. You can still sleep if you wish."

Aeris only solemnly nodded once and Sephiroth then drew close again, pressing his lips against her forehead and then retreated from the bed to gather some clothing for the day. Afterwards, he went into the bathroom to wash up and change. Aeris said nothing, but turned over to her other side to face the window. The only thing that broke the silence was the running of the showerhead inside the bathroom.

_What will he do to them? _she questioned herself for the hundredth time.

When he got out of the bathroom, Sephiroth stole a glance at his Aeris before buttoning up his white shirt and headed out of the bedroom. The mansion was quiet in the morning, Sephiroth had noted, descending the staircase. At the base, Number **VII** greeted him.

"A fine morning, master," the young remnant told him, bowing to Sephiroth. "What will his grace and his lady would like to have for this morning's meal?"

"We'll have breakfast later," Sephiroth retorted, waving him off. "Where's Number **III**?"

"Out in the garden with the prisoners, milord," the disciple informed him.

"Were there any escapes?"

"None, my lord."

"Excellent."

Sephiroth then went out to the garden where the villagers were kept. They were all seated in the chairs provided for them from the wedding, and had looks of unmistakable fear. Unlike Aeris, who tried to hide her fear, this humans cowered at the dominering presence of him and his clones. Mothers held their children tightly, and husbands put a protective arm over their loved one's shoulder. Sephiroth scanned the area with his Mako eyes. Did the town really needed another massacre? His only real concern was the men doing anything. There must be a way to put them away without bloodshed, for Aeris' sake.

_The pods,_ Sephiroth recalled. _At the reactor._ _Mako would slowly but surely seep into their veins._ Blinking several times as he thought this over, Sephiroth shifted his weight and then turned his head to Number** III**.

"The women and children are to stay here in the village," he ordered. "The men are to be taken up to Nibelheim Reactor and put into the pods."

There were shouts and uproars and cries of horror from the people. Sephiroth only ignored them as he turned on his heel, going back inside so that the remnants would deal with the humans. What he did not know was that Aeris was watching the scene above from a window, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**(A/N)** Ah, finally! It's alive! So sorry it's taken so frickin' long. I hope it's okay, I had to rush because I'm going to South Carolina for summer camp for about a week, and I wanted to finish this chapter before I go. Nice fluff, right? Gotta love one-sided fluff! Lol. Also, we have a little Zeris in this chap. Yay. Special thankies to me sissy; shibara1310 for helping me design the bedroom. I would have been lost without you, Sissy! Doesn't she have great taste?

Sissy: Of course I do. I'm the GREAT SHIBI! It took you forever to decide the colors!

forgiven4ever: Hello? I was _not_ going to put Barney colors in Sephiroth's room.

Sissy: They were _not_ Barney colors! I had great accent colors and _you_ reduced it down to about four colors!

forgiven4ever: Whatever. Anywho; THANKIES SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOD BLESS! I'll see ya'll around.


	9. Chapter 9

forgiven4ever, playing Soul Calibur III: Hmmm, custom characters . . . and I choose . . .

Sephiroth: Me! Pick me! I'm cool! I'm a samurai!

Aeris: What about me? I'm a saint!

Sephiroth: You have a pathetic stick that is unpredictable!

Aeris: It's a lot cooler than yours! You just jab your katana like your poking someone!

Sephiroth: It's still better than the stick!

:Aeris whips out extendable staff and uses it like a hammer on his head:

Sephiroth: Ow!

forgiven4ever, tossing PS2 controller: All right, enough Soul Calibur, we're on Final Fantasy! Now, let's see what's going on with Aeriroth! Some sweet more one-sided fluff! And we find out where AVALANCHE is! Sorry, it's taken me so long. My parents have put a limit of three hours a day on a computer and I type...really slow. Grr. Shout outs to; Moonshine's Guide, pangpond, AlyssaSki, missmuder16, Ledophole, and Dreams of Faith. And to me anonymous reviewers;

Natanight: Aw, thankies. Sissy's very happy. She drew the layout for me and everything. Planned it for about two and a half hours. Here's your update! I hope you enjoy it. God bless!

PopularPinkBird: Still trying to get it. We're hoping that Sissy will get a PSP for her birthday, and we can get Crisis Core then. Yay. Thankies so much for reviewing. God bless!

Shineko: I'm happy to be alive. lol. Sorry for the late update. Plz forgive me? -puppy eyes- I'm glad I was able to cheer you up some. Hey, I have no life at all. I am at a secluded spot where NO ONE can contact me in any possible way. Ain't kiddin'. Anyway, thankies so much for reviewing! God bless!

Golden Esmeralda: I had a GREAT time in South Carolina. Sry, it took so long. But here's an update and a Sephiroth cookie. lol. Thankies so much for reviewing. God bless!

MisoSoup: Ahhh, maybe...maybe not. lol. Thankies so much for reviewing. God bless!

AlabamaFreak: Oh, thankies so much! And...le gasp! Alabama rox! Roll Tide!lol. Thanks again so much and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. God bless!

* * *

**_Calm Before a Storm_**

Coffee was great for a late morning. In SOLDIER, Sephiroth had to take his coffee black at five 'o' clock in the morning. On his days off, he would briskly get out of bed a little later than usual to watch the sunrise. After that, a quick morning workout which rewarded him eggs, toast, two small pieces of ham, orange juice, and coffee with skim milk and a touch of honey he liked to sneak in. Sephiroth would then take his time enjoying his hearty breakfast, instead of eating it all in five minutes in SOLDIER. Out on his patio, he would sit there with a newspaper in his lap, reading it with vague interest as he sipped his warm milky coffee with a wave of sweetness.

But Sephiroth was not sitting out in his sunny patio, nor was he enjoying his hearty breakfast. The great ex-general was currently residing in his study with a cup of cold, black coffee. Before him, upon the oak desk, were documents, blueprints, and lists of inventory and experiments of Professor Hojo. Project Deepground was interesting, since Hojo was trying to make another elite group of SOLDIERs that could probably surpass the regular members of SOLDIER. Right now, supposedly, the members of this elite force were inside the deepest part of the ShinRa building, performing extensive training for now. They were to be introduced two months ago, but the former President of ShinRa's sudden death has thrown them back some.

Though it was intriguing to learn about Deepground, the Temple of the Ancients was Sephiroth's main priority. Looking over the layout of the documents submitted to the one-winged angel, Sephiroth unconsciously twirled his pen, a habit he often did while he was thinking. Legend states that the Ancients of Old wished to keep the Black Materia safe and untouchable. They had transformed it into their Temple and thus the problem ensues. A life must be sacrificed in order to obtain the Black Materia, for there is a series of puzzles that results in the temple shrinking back into its original state; the Black Materia, crushing whoever chose to stay and complete the puzzle. That was the conundrum. Sephiroth had originally wanted Clone One to retrieve the Black Materia and taunt Cloud a little. But after reading the documents, he was considering on sending Numbers **II**, **III**, **IV**, **V**, and **VI** as well. He had to send them _today_ of all days, since his little puppet was heading to the Temple of the Ancients as well to obtain the Black Materia.

A timid, soft knock interrupted his thoughts and Sephiroth began to rise up from his chair, holding his breath as he prayed it was Aeris just wandering around and stumbled upon this room. Unfortunately, it was not Aeris' sweet, soft voice, but the low, hissing noise from a faithful servant through the oak door.

"Milord?"

A low growl emitted from his lips as Sephiroth swiftly took his seat once again. "Enter," he ordered brusquely, focusing upon his work before him.

Still cowering when he opened the door, Number **III** swallowed thickly as he entered the study and quickly went to the front of the desk, his hands clasped behind his cloaked back and his feet together like any normal SOLDIER would do when he was being addressed to the general. But this was not about military action. Hell was to be paid when the ex-general heard. Sephiroth lived by schedule and when that schedule is not completed, the one-winged angel could get irate in a matter of 0.2 seconds. After about ten seconds, Sephiroth arched an eyebrow in questioned as he lifted his eyes to Number **III** who was actually chewing on the left corner of his lower lip. Something was wrong.

"Yes?" he demanded tersely.

"Milord," **III** started in a soft voice, his head bowed shamefully. "There is a problem in preparing your chamber."

"What problem?" the question was more like a fierce growl. Sephiroth did not like it when a simple schedule was not executed.

"Her lady still resides there and we did not wish to disturb her, sire," **III** replied, the hands that were clamped behind his back began to sweat. When Sephiroth stood up suddenly. Number **III** almost instinctively took a step back, but he managed to retain his stand. "I have also been told that she has locked the door, milord."

"Silence," Sephiroth snarled softly, cutting him off as his mako eyes flared. "I'll retrieve her. Do not interrupt me again for something so frivolous." With that curt statement, Sephiroth sauntered out of the room and headed for the grand staircase. Ascending the steps effortlessly, Sephiroth followed the polished, wooden railing that guided him to his bedroom. An oak door greeted him and the door handle refused to turn for him. Arching an eyebrow, Sephiroth looked upon the door with fixated eyes, analyzing every line and grain in the handsome wood.

"Aeris?" he called out to her through the door. There was no answer, none of any kind. A little worried, Sephiroth took the door handle and forced it down, his strength breaking the lock with the satisfying sound of lock snapping back to its original place, probably disabling it. Opening the door and stepping into the dark room, the ex-general looked about the room for his wife and found her, to his greatest relief, still clad in her night shift, and sitting upon the window seat, looking out ahead blankly upon the gloomy world that laid before her emerald eyes. She did not even acknowledge him.

Strolling up to her, Sephiroth went up to Aeris, facing her back before he held her by her shoulders gently. "You shouldn't lock yourself away, my flower," he protested in a soft tone. "You're too bright to remain in one place." He bent his head down and pressed his lips against her mass of honey kissed curls and inhaled her sweet fragrance of flowers as he closed his eyes as if he were slipping into a dream. "I would like to escort you and show you around."

"I don't have my dress," Aeris murmured ever so timidly.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly. "Well, we can't have you walking around in your nightclothes," he pointed out. "Let's find something for you to wear."

Aeris turned her head, biting her lip nervously. "Could I just have my old dress, please?" she questioned softly. Sephiroth assured her with a simper. He knew she was probably worried about the villagers giving her outfits as well. What she did not know was that Sephiroth had purchased numerous dresses of pink, white, and a beautiful color of green that matched her eyes. Still, he would inform her of that tomorrow, since she wanted to wear her dress today.

"All right, my flower," he declared. "I'll send up for your dress. Then I shall show you around." Now stroking her hair, Sephiroth let his hand linger upon her neck, feeling the fluttering pulse of her heated skin. "Is there anything else you would like? Some breakfast perhaps?"

"No, thank you," Aeris muttered, lowering her head.

"You haven't eaten at all yesterday, I noticed," Sephiroth mentioned.

"I had a sandwich," Aeris corrected, defending her choice.

"Aeris, you need to eat something," he told her gently, circling around and sat down beside her.

"I'm fine," she stated calmly. "Really, I am."

"I'm going to acquire your dress and something for you to eat," he informed her, quickly retreating from his seat, making his way to the door. "I'll be right back." With that promise, Sephiroth left Aeris alone in the room.

§ã

"Cloud, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Yuffie asked around ten in the morning, trudging her feet as she yawned. She had been walking about for about four hours and all she had was a crummy piece of beef jerky. "These trees look familiar. How do you know we're not going in circles?"

"How do ya know when ter shut yer mouth?" growled Cid, chewing on the butt end of his cigarette as he pushed past Yuffie.

"When my throat hurts," Yuffie retorted, shooting daggers at the chain-smoking pilot's shoulders, since she was too short to glare at his head. "And you were thinkin' about the same thing, admit it, old man!"

Cid scoffed. "I'm thirty-five, brat, I ain't old. Vincent here's a hundred or summthin' and you don't call _him_ old."

"Technically, Cid, I am fifty-seven," Vincent corrected, passing by Cid and Yuffie swiftly, the tattered cloak billowed behind him, the only evidence of his presence. "Physically, I am twenty-seven."

"But still, red-eye," Cid continued, picking up his pace to catch up to the demon-wielder, who twitched slightly at the sound of the horrid nickname 'red-eye'. "Yer twenty years older than me, and ya look ten years younger than me. It's ain't right, I'm tellin' ya."

"Eight," Vincent suddenly declared, still looking ahead, his crimson eyes twinkling dimly with amusement.

Cid blink confusedly. "Huh?"

"My physical appearance is eight years younger than yours," Vincent clarified in his smooth, gruff voice. "I would have presumed that as your profession as a pilot, your calculations would be correct, but you have proven that you are erroneous when it comes to simple arithmetic problems."

Yuffie doubled over, cackling while Cid growled in frustration, striking the ground with the blunt end of his Javalin.

Ahead, Cloud fiddled with his new sword he came across in a nearby cave which was dubbed Apocalypse. That was about the only good thing about them taking up Green Chocobos they found near Wutai. The birds rushed them over to this forest that hardly anyone goes into, called the Ancient Forest. Why were they there? Apparently, Cloud thought it best for them to level up some, probably save up on some gil while they were at it. But what none of them realized was that the Ancient Forest was a maze, filled with entrapments and dead ends. This was the third time of this group passing through, since they were forced at times to double back to the entrance of the woods.

Tifa, walking alongside Cloud, was rubbing her temples for she had accidently wandered over a plant trap and her strength was extremely low. Tifa doubted if she would survive the next run-in with another plant trap. She did not complain, but Cloud knew there was something wrong with his childhood friend. Her wine eyes were weary. Sighing, Cloud popped out his Cure2 materia and handed it to Tifa.

"Don't push yourself so hard, Tifa," he said to her softly, before he walked on ahead of the group.

Chewing her tongue, Tifa focused her mental strength she had left in casting Cura upon herself. Healing herself was never easy for her, Aeris was the main healer of the group. After replenishing her physical strength, Tifa pocketed the materia and followed the leader of the group with downcasted eyes, trailing after the leader of the group. Behind her, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid were conversing, well, Cid and Yuffie were arguing and Vincent was doing his best to keep his patience with them, after them followed Cait Sith, Nanaki, and Barret. However, Barret was not in the happiest of moods for he was swearing profusely about Cait Sith. Something about shoving Cait's new megaphone up where the sun does not shine. Nanaki paid no mind to the quarrels around him, instead he focused his golden eyes upon the wilderness around the group. A whiff of a strange, new scent enticed his nostrils a moment later, something sweet.

"Excuse me," the creature spoke up softly, causing Barret and Cait to withdraw from their shouting match which became less important. "There is something behind those bushes," he nodded off to some bushes to his right.

"I'll get it," Barret grumbling, making his way over to those bushes, carelessly swinging his gun arm that ended up smacking Cait Sith with the barrel of the large gun, causing the little robot to soar a little ways from the ground before his mog caught him. Swearing oaths and stumbling around through leaves, branches, and vines, Barret managed to grasp his fingers around a glassy surface that the gun-armed man deduced was a jar. He pulled it out in victory, revealing a jar of sticky sweet substance of amber liquid to the rest of the group.

"Honey!" Yuffie cried excitedly, jumping up and down.

"That jar will be useful against those plant traps," Vincent informed the group in his usual monotone voice, barely glancing over his shoulder before passing by Cid and Yuffie. "Set it a foot or so before the trap and it will be all we need to get passed it."

"Aw, you're no fun, monster man," the hyper teenager murmured, remembering well the demons that dwelled inside Vincent.

Just then, Vincent stood rigid, his body quivered. That was when Nanaki snarled, his teeth bared. Everyone froze, cautiously and helplessly watching Vincent double over, grunting in pain that was erupting in his chest. Cloud and Cid tightened their grips upon their weapons, Tifa clenched her fists, Barret prepared himself, Cait Sith gulped and bent low behind his white mog, and Yuffie's stormy eyes widened with fear and concern.

"Vinnie?" she called out timidly, a hopeful cry for her comrade—no, her friend, she corrected herself as Vincent gasped and collapsed on all fours, his eyes glowing menacing up at the young ninja. Frozen, Yuffie stood helplessly before the fallen gunslinger, watching him lose control of his body and rose up, his bones cracking loudly as he did. Letting loose a low growl, Vincent towered over Yuffie, cracking his neck as he did so. There was fury flashing n his blood red eyes and Yuffie gulped when he arched an eyebrow.

"A monster?" a low snarl emitted from the ex-Turk's lips, but it was not Vincent's low, cool, emotionless voice. It was of one that was cold, so cold it sent shivers up everyone's spine and there was rage underlying the tone of that voice. It was too tenor to be Vincent's voice. The members of AVALANCHE realized that one of the demons had overcome the gunslinger, using his weariness as fuel.

With a dark smirk, Vincent folded his arms upon his chest, taking in a deep breath as he did so. He then threw his chest out, head lolling back as an unearthly roar erupted from his mouth as transformation took ahold of the gunslinger's body. His skin first turned into a sickly grey, another scream was heard as he unclenched his fists that stretched his fingers out into dark grey claws. Howling, Vincent doubled over and tore at himself, grunting as he shredded his own clothing as his ebony man of wild hair fell over his handsome face, concealing the horrid changing of his features.

Only then did Yuffie dared to step back, a mistake on her part since the heel of her boot stepped upon a dry, fragile twig, causing an earthshattering snap. Inwardly, she swore when Vincent's head snapped up, facing her. But, it was not Vincent's face that greeted her malevolently. A crazed look was in the man's glowing red eye that contrasted against the now white head bandana that covered his face poorly, leaving his right eye and mouth exposed. If his eye didn't scare Yuffie, the mouth did. There was nothing but a gaping hole, with several strips of grey skin that partially sealed his mouth. For a moment, demon and human stared at each other to analyze the appearance of their enemy.

When Yuffie lowered her gaze, she noticed the tattered cloak was askew, Vincent's black leather shirt was gone, showing his sickly, grey chest, his ribs could be seen, his arms and legs were thin, way too thin. His leather pants were torn and hung loosely upon his hips as well as the glove, the golden gauntlet, and the greaves. She took a step back out of pure instinct, and the demon responded by staggering toward her direction, swaggering to maintain his balance. There was something missing, Yuffie noticed. Of course, . . . a weapon.

As if he read her mind, this . . . creature bent over and gathered Vincent's weapon, the Shortbarrel with a grunt of disgust. "Pitiful," was the actual throaty comment it gave the gun before raising it above his head and with another earsplitting roar, brought it down sharply. The weapon struck the ground with a loud thud, but it wasn't a gun anymore, it had transformed as well . . . into a four foot long _chainsaw_. Everyone's jaw dropped, tightening their grip upon their weapons, and Yuffie involuntary let out a desperate whimper.

"What the hell is this?" Cid hissed to no one in particular. When the demon tilted his head to the side, acknowledging the pilot who held his Javalin out at arm's length to keep the beast at bay.

There was a slight rumbling erupting from the mouth of this creature, the skin over his mouth was stretched to its furthest length as it suddenly erupted in a crazed laughter. Finally, when his laughter died down to a low chuckle. "Come now," he purred in his low gruff voice. "Just because my host isn't available at the moment does not mean he can't hear you. What shall he think of his companions now who refer him as a damnable creature?"

"I wasn't referring to him," Cid snapped, his grip tightening.

"I thought Vincent said he could keep them at bay," Cloud muttered to Tifa who was beside him, her fists clenched tightly and held protectively in front of her face.

Another dark chuckle past through the demon's mouth as he casually looked over his shoulder. "My host may be strong in mind, but after constantly taming me after my lust for blood awaken me, the weariness of this journey . . . " the creature paused for a moment, swinging his head to face Yuffie once more with a dark gleam in his glowing eye, " . . . and this little girl got on my last nerve."

"Aw, what did I do?" Yuffie complained, finding her courage at the last minute. "All I did was calling Vinnie 'monster man'."

The demon's body began to quiver with fury. "Monsters hide under beds and scare little children," he growled. "The great Hellmasker was feared amongst the people and wreaked terror in the living. No one opposed me." In anger, he swung his chainsaw, slicing the air, and looked at his left arm in disapproval. "And now . . . now I am trapped in this—this fragile human chassis for eternity." A glint was in his eye when he looked over at Yuffie again. Relishing her shiver under his gaze. "Now, my little ninja, you have the honor of becoming the first victim of my wrath."

Hearing the whirring sound of the chainsaw spinning at dangerous speeds, Yuffie turned on her heel and fled blindly, further in the maze of the Ancient Forest. Thoughts of plant traps, little frogs, big frogs, and other creatures of this forest vanished, only thoughts of getting away from the possessed Vincent. Hellmasker wasted no time to chase after her, his chainsaw over his head, prepared to strike her once he got close enough. Behind Hellmasker was the entire group, shouting at him, hoping to distract him from Yuffie, but Hellmasker was determined for Yuffie's blood.

§ã

"Sephiroth, p-please stop," came a feeble direct order which the ex-general ignored and let out a soft chuckle. There he was, sitting upon the couch, holding Aeris by her slim waist to keep her on his lap. Just a few moments ago, Aeris was getting up from her seat from beside Sephiroth when she had finished her meal Sephiroth's remnants prepared for her. Once she tried to pass, Sephiroth took this opportunity to hold her. Sephiroth gently took ahold of her wrist with one hand, taking the plate out of her free hand, and setting it upon the floor beside the couch, immediately forgotten. He had then pulled Aeris into his lap and had buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent and began kissing her hair. She struggled some until she found it futile. Breathing in deeply, Sephiroth held onto her tighter, now kissing her neck and cheek.

"Could you please . . . ?" he heard her murmur as he softly pressed his lips against her smooth neck and almost groaned in complaint, but he did not want her to be uncomfortable so his grip slackened.

"All right," he relented with a soft sigh, giving her one last lingering kiss on her jaw line before reluctantly letting her go.

Swiftly, Aeris pulled away from him and turned about to face him, though her head was bowed and she was watching herself wring her slender hands, the silver ring upon her left hand glowed dimly. Sephiroth took the time to examine her fully. Her pink, buttoned down dress fitter her form perfectly, and her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, stopping at the small of her back and her lower stomach. Unlike the last time she wore the dress, Aeris was not wearing her jacket, because Sephiroth objected that it was too hot for her jacket. Mainly, it was because he wanted to see her without the annoying jacket. He smirked to himself at that thought, knowing he had won the battle him and the jacket.

Aeris shifted uncomfortable, still wringing her hands. Five years ago, when she met Zack, she casually wore sundresses, not caring that much if her tattoo was noticed, until Reno caught her wandering about the street, selling some flowers. That was when she started wearing jackets. People didn't know her that well, but if they had seen that tattoo, she would have been turned in without a moment's thought and would be still rotting in Hojo's lab, being experimented upon by breeding with varieties of creatures. That was a disturbing thought. In fact, that was how she and the others met Nanaki. A strange notion of Hojo's to preserve two dead races. Insane scientist.

"Shall I show you around, then?" Sephiroth questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts as he got up from the couch, standing before her. Slowly, he held out his left hand for her to take and was smiling genuinely when she finally took ahold of his hand, instantly warming it. With no words exchanging between them, husband and wife left their chambers.

"My study resides there, if you ever need me," Sephiroth informed her, nodding off in the direction to the door that led to his study that dwelled near the staircase. There was a grand doorway beside that door, that previewed the inside of the room beyond that doorway. "The drawing room is being finished today," he continued, naming that room. "I believe the mayor gave us a television set. Some movies from his personal collection came with it as well. I never bother with those things. I only watch the news."

"You've never seen a movie?" Aeris dared to ask, her tone very soft. "Not even once?"

Sephiroth stopped momentarily, tilting his head up as if trying to recall. "Once," he answered, nodding. "A comrade of mine tried taking me to the cinema in Midgar. It was called _Papillion_, and it was troubling."

Aeris slightly coughed, knowing the title well. It was a movie about a man going to prison and Aeris heard about some questionable scenes in the movie as well, concerning a prison guard taking advantage of the prisoner. A shiver involuntarily went down her spine. "Um," she muttered, biting her lower lip. "Not all of them are like that."

Sephiroth let out a small chuckle. "Well, maybe some time, we'll see one together," he suggested.

His only response was a quiet sound in her throat.

_Changing subject_, Sephiroth advised himself bitterly as he cleared his throat, taking her toward the back of the house where the sitting room was that led out to the patio. "The yard has been finished as well," he declared suddenly with a small smirk. Earlier on, when his servants discovered the old, abandoned greenhouse about twenty yards away from the patio, Sephiroth decided to keep it and have it restored for Aeris. Her growing flowers once again would make her smile and Sephiroth hoped the greenhouse would suffice. When he turned a little ways, he saw Aeris' expression and immediately his heart lifted when he saw her eyes widened with surprise.

"A-a-a greenhouse?" she questioned, unsure if she heard him right.

"Yes, and . . . it's yours," Sephiroth told her with adoration and sincerity. "Everything you need is at your disposal, my flower."

"You mean, I-I can grow my flowers in there?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," Sephiroth smiled. "I'll take you there now."

Now, taking her hand gently, Sephiroth led Aeris through the sitting room that was donned with tapestries, and dark furniture, giving it an old Saxon look. Beyond that room, was a pair of french doors that led to the back where the patio was. When they went through the door, Aeris lightly squinted her eyes from the bright sunlight, almost bumping into a metal chair that was next to a white table. As he immediately apologized, Sephiroth continued to lead her down to the greenhouse with a tad of excitement that was exploding in his chest. They reached the glass building and Sephiroth stopped, turning around to see Aeris' expression. Awe was the only thing he could detect.

"Do you like it?" he asked, still smiling. "You can plant anything you want in here. It's yours and yours alone."

Aeris bowed her head shyly. A greenhouse. She had always wanted one, and now she was given one by the son of Heaven's Dark Harbinger. It was very beautiful, shining in the bright sun, green vines, crawling up the sides of the building, as if trying to secure this bright gem to the earth. Aeris instantly fell in love with up.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper, her head still bowed, until she felt his hand underneath her chin, tilting it upwards to meet his own face.

"No bowing," Sephiroth lectured her lightheartedly before taking her hand again. "Come, let's go inside," he beckoned, leading her inside.

* * *

**(A/N) **So sorry it took so long . . . I got grounded. Again. Forgot to take out the trash. New rules have set in, since we were slacking off in the summer. You forget your chore and you're grounded. Hey, don't bash it. It's to help me to become more responsible. Anyways, added a little section of AVALANCHE because I love them and we need to know where they are. Also, apologies to Hellmasker. I made him OOC because I saw a clip of him and quite frankly, he looks like an idiot. He's not the best Limit Break and he's just pitiful looking. Description was not my own, sadly, but it belongs to wynahiros from deviant art who drew a picture of Hellmasker. I strongly suggest you look her up. Okay, once again sorry for the slow update, but groundation, and making bloody sure I had everything right for that blasted scene with AVALANCHE. You know how hard it is trying to find out what weapon would be available to Vincent by the time you are able to go to the Ancient Forest? I used the Shortbarrel because it's available at Wutai and they found some green chocobos around there. Nyah. Hope I got everything about right, and reviews and flames are welcome, but flames will be used to light my dad's birthday candles. He's turning 47 . . . man, he's old. Happy Birthday, Daddy!

God bless!


	10. Chapter 10

::forgiven4ever sneaking around the back, Mission Impossible Theme plays in the background::

forgiven4ever: All right, mission objective; get in, get out, without being seen. -looks around the corner- I have only one chance to get this right. If I'm caught, I'm dead. Simple as that. Now, I just have to---

::Mission Impossible Theme scratches::

Sephiroth: Hand that update to me, and I might let you live.

forgiven4ever: O.O;; -gulp-

Aeris: Ever since August, not September, October, or even November, but August, you have not updated. I thought you liked us.

forgiven4ever: I do, I really do. It's just…

Aeris: What?

forgiven4ever: Life, man, it hits you.

Sephiroth, rolling eyes: Oh, cry me a river, and hand over that update.

forgiven4ever: -hands it to him- There, hope you're happy.

Sephiroth: Very.

forgiven4ever: Happy enough to do the disclaimer?

Sephiroth: You're pushing it. -turns to reader-forgiven4ever does not own Final Fantasy, me, Aeris, and others, or the Mission Impossible Theme.

forgiven4ever: Thankies, Sephy, and shout-outs to; pangpond, SidiousSith, Moonshine's Guide, Dreams of Faith, ShatteredBlackHeart, missmurder16, Dust to Dusk, p3paula, and geminithefirst. Thankies guys so much for your reviews and your support!

And to me anonymous reviewers:

Shineko, LengendayMasamuneBlade, Golden Esmeralda, ItaSaku, DaMeAgain, Arashi, and Sigh…:

Guys, I am so sorry for the long wait, but I hope you'll enjoy this short, but sweet chapter. Again, I am sorry. Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Writer's Block does awful, awful things, and I have not been inspired lately ever since my cat died. Once again, my deepest apologies and enjoy the fic.

* * *

_**Stolen Kisses**_

Sephiroth smiled smugly to himself as he polished his sword after a rigorous practice. Without raising his head, he shifted his eyes over to the green house. He had just shown Aeris her greenhouse hours ago and she could be barely seen through the clouded windows, bustling about. A reverie overcame the one-winged angel; children with silver hair, brown hair, and emeralds for their eyes laughing as they ran about the kitchen, playing a child's game.

Aeris, his Aeris, was bustling about the kitchen, taking out a pan of baked treats from the oven cautiously and set the pan gently on a cooling rack. There was a warm smile upon her face. Sephiroth envisioned himself entering the kitchen and the children squealed in delight as they ran towards their father, tackling him. Gracing each child with a kiss upon the crown of their heads, he dismissed them for now and turned to Aeris who was smiling at him, lovingly.

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Sephiroth sauntered up to his wife, reached for her, pulled her flush to his chest, and planted a firm kiss upon her mouth. Aeris returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he kissed his way down to her neck, Sephiroth clung to Aeris tighter.

Giggles from the doorway caused Sephiroth to pull away from Aeris and looked down upon his children peeking in on them. They squeaked once they realized they were caught and ducked out of sight. A light-hearted laugh came from Aeris and Sephiroth turned his attention back to his flower girl. There was a genuine smile upon his angel's feature.

"Milord?"

"Yes?" came the gruff reply from the one-winged angel.

Number VII took a moment to grace his lord with a bow, before straightening and spoke of his request. "Milord, I was wondering if your grace would desire his lunch on the patio?"

"That will be fine," Sephiroth grumbled, sheathing his polished katana.

"Shall I inform milady?" Number VII inquired.

"No," Sephiroth answered curtly, standing up abruptly. "I'll tell her."

"Very good, milord," Number VII replied indifferently, bowing to him before departing from the patio

With an irritated sigh, Sephiroth tossed his sheathed Masamune to his left hand before setting it down gently upon the table, and began making his way down to Aeris' greenhouse. Sure, he was fine with his remnants as devoted servants, but they were sometimes serving too much. Sometimes, Sephiroth wished he sent Number VII with Numbers I, II, III, and IV for the main reason of Number VII's attitude; he was too devoted. It was too late to send him now though; the others were already halfway to the Temple of the Ancients. Of course, if, by chance, the four remnants become unavailable, or killed in other words, Sephiroth was, no doubt, sending Number VII.

Stopping momentarily at the glass door, the one-winged angel peered into the glass and spied on his flower girl. She had in her arms weeds she had pulled up from the corners of the small building, and she was looking about as though she was mentally planning where her flowers would grow. After disposing the weeds in a bucket that held more weeds, Aeris clasped her hands together and held them under her chin, pondering what to do next.

It then dawned upon her, as she snapped her fingers and whirled around upon her toes, knelt down, and gathered several packets of seedlings. There was a smile on her face as she went around her greenhouse, tearing open all the packages at once. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. His answer came when Aeris was twirling around, her arms outstretched, and the seeds flew about her, landing softly upon the fresh soil around the building.

Sephiroth took it upon himself at that moment to enter through the door, just when Aeris began to softly sing as she continued to prance around the building, dashing several seeds in random directions. It was the same lullaby she sang on that day when she and Sephiroth went to visit Jenova.

"_Ieyui_," she sang as she twirled around fully once. "_Nobomenu Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasatekanae_." She tossed the last bit of the seeds in a flowerbox and then whirled around, facing in Sephiroth's general direction. "_Kuta…mae,_" Aeris' voice died once her emerald eyes caught sight of Sephiroth.

In response, Sephiroth approached her, his steps slow and hesitant, as if frightened she would run away. Aeris' breathing became slow and labored, her emerald eyes wide, and unintentionally backed into a row of flowerboxes.

"Don't stop," he pleaded softly, standing before her and reaching out to touch her face, his fingertips brushed the apple of her cheek, where her skin was tinted red from maiden blush. "Please," he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. His breath was fanning her face, the space between them was closing in within each second. "Sing it again," he requested gently, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. "Just once more."

Her emerald eyes widened from the close contact, and the bright light that shone in through the glass was reflected from her orbs, making them look as though they too were made of glass. Sephiroth stared into her eyes, for they were the windows to her soul, and he could see the hidden fear and uncertainty lurking inside. He was making her uncomfortable, and knowing that, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly, bowing his head slightly. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Aeris held her left hand to her heart, as if trying to sooth her rapid beating. "W-was there something you wanted?" she questioned; her shoulders were easing tension and her breathing became more regular.

"Our meal is being served on the patio," Sephiroth murmured, turning to go. _I can't make her uncomfortable if I want her to express her feelings towards me,_ he thought. _I just want her to be able to speak more, and maybe love me in return._

"Oh,…alright," she replied, rubbing her hands nervously. "Um,…can you show me where the… kitchen is? I need to wash my hands." _Better him than one of those remnants, _she added to herself.

Sephiroth turned to face her fully with a small smile upon his lips and a bright light in his Mako eyes. Once again, he approached her in slow, lengthy strides, and Aeris responded by bowing her head, looking down upon the worn stone tiles. She saw his boots approaching her and then stopped before her own new brown shoes Sephiroth insisted she wear, since he did not want her to deal with any more blisters.

His gloved fingers wrapped around her chin gently and lifted her face so that she could meet his Mako eyes. She could see herself reflected in them, and her mirrored self revealed herself frightened as if she was about to face death. Inwardly, she scolded herself, she can't let Sephiroth see her petrified, she must put on a braver front. The error of that solution was that she could not help but tremble under his gaze.

"What did I say about bowing?" he questioned softly, slipping his hand that was under her chin around her smooth neck and cupped her nape there.

"N-no bowing," Aeris recited, stumbling over her words, closing her emerald eyes.

"There you go," he whispered, leaning in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling away and held her hand as he led her out of her greenhouse. "Come, lunch will be served soon, and we have little time to freshen up."

Sa

Burning, burning, that was all Yuffie felt in her lungs as she made her dash through the dangerous forest, but she could not stop for even one second; it was a matter of life or death. Behind her, she could hear the vociferous roar of the chainsaw that Hellmasker, who was currently unleashed from Vincent's body, carried. Over the buzzing noise, the demon could be heard, letting out a menacing laugh that would chill even the most stoic men's spine.

"It's no use, shin obi!" Hellmasker yelled. "I shall have your blood before the sun herself sleeps!"

Yuffie would have naturally reproach that comment if the circumstances were different, but her lungs were at the moment preoccupied to keep breathing as she darted through a natural archway of two trees which leaned into one another during time. Swiftly, the hellish creature forced his way through, his frame too large for the archway to contain and was torn down, crumpled and defeated.

Everything was growing dim, her eyes were tired, her muscles and her lungs stung, and exhaustion was creeping up on her hard and fast; the princess knew she was not going to last much longer. Was the roar of the chainsaw growing louder?

Mere occurrences of Yuffie's life were flashing before her eyes. Her life was too short to be ending so abruptly.

Her feet had a mind of their own, and they were leading Yuffie in the direction of a small cave, made of black rock, and slick from moisture. The thought of losing Hellmasker in the dark, dank cave seemed to be the best idea ever conceived in the history of mankind.

Upon entering the cave, Yuffie's right foot sought for the rocky floor, but it was not to be found, and her foot dropped down so suddenly of two feet, before landing in the crevice of an unseen hole and took a hold of the intruder's foot. With a cry, the shin obi fell forward, making contact with the slick black rock. Tiny grains tore open her skin, allowing crimson liquid to surface and spill over.

Breathing heavily, Yuffie's lungs burned and there was an iron taste in her mouth. Opening her eyes, Yuffie raised her head a little to gather her surroundings. Dim light was permitted from the mouth of the cave, giving Yuffie a clearer picture of what she was in. However, that light was denied when an ominous shadow loomed over the shin obi.

Denying herself to breathe, Yuffie dared to look over her shoulder, and lo and behold; there stood Hellsmasker, his chainsaw hung idly by his right leg, waiting to be awaken. Even though the sun was behind him, Yuffie could tell there was a feral grin upon his face, his crimson eye glowed for blood.

Only a moment was allowed for one to observe each other before the loud whirring sound of the chainsaw awakening from its slumber. Hellsmasker raised his weapon over his head for a broad swing. Yuffie yelped as she held her hands up before her face as if they would stop the oncoming slaughter.

There was then a choking noise that arose from Hellmasker's throat, and his crimson eye widened as he let his hands slacken their grip on the handle of the chainsaw, resulting in the weapon falling out of the skeletal hands and making impact with the rock slabs of the cave with a roaring crash. Hellmasker continued to produce that throaty noise, almost as if he were gagging and suddenly completely froze. It was then Yuffie dared to lower her petite, nimble hands and look upon the monster who only twitched and snarled from his gritted teeth.

"V-Vincent?" the young shin obi timidly called out to her possessed friend. Her only response was the demon jerking his body in odd angles before collapsing himself right on top of Yuffie, his muscles quivering as if he was thrown suddenly in cold weather. Yuffie had immediately tensed her body and even began squirming in the demon's grasp, but his weight was too much for her.

Just then, Hellmasker threw his head back and let out a pained howl as his skin brightened back to pallid skin Vincent bore, his mouth was free from the strips of skin that restrained his jaw, and his eyes dimmed to a smoldering crimson that Yuffie knew was Vincent's. With a moan, Vincent collapsed once again upon Yuffie, his head landing upon her shoulder.

Once again, Yuffie's body tensed upon contact, but after a while when she realized Vincent had not moved at all, Yuffie managed to turn her head to the right where Vincent's face was nestled in the crook of her neck. His face was sorrowful and glistened with cold sweat. Once in a while his mouth would twitch as he witnessed his darkest nightmares.

Timidly, Yuffie raised her left hand and reached over, stroking his raven black as gently as possible in sympathy, letting her fingers brush along the pale contours of his face. And as tenderly as she could be, Yuffie leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on the corner of his mouth, breathing in his aroma of gunpowder and his own unique scent.

"I'm sorry what you're going through, Vinnie," she whispered, her breath fanning his cheek, causing it to redden from the sudden rise in temperature. "I only wish I can help you…if you let me." Yuffie then snuggled closer to Vincent before drifting off to sleep, not caring about anything else.

**(A/N)**Hey, guys, I apologize again for the late, late and _short_update. Also, I apologize if it sucks. Writer's Block does mean things to me. Things are just getting hectic and I've got to prepare for SATS and college. And so, brings my sad news; I have to put this story on hold. I will not update until I have completed Remnant's Love and Ice Cold. I know, I know, it's very bad of me. I should not have started five fictions at the same time. I have so many demands on Remnant's Love and Ice Cold, and I need to complete at least those before college. Note, I am _not_abandoning this fic, I never will. It is my mission to write a complete fiction dedicated to Aeriroth. You guys are special, I'll be writing Monster's Angel in college. Guys, I love you all so much for all the reviews and support you've given this fic. It really is hard for me to put this on hold, but it must be done.

God bless you all, and remember I will return.


End file.
